In the Dark
by Hanz the Bunny
Summary: Bobby loves undercover work, when he finds himself acting as a lovestruck man, feelings go from 'class A' work to more real than he thought possible. One problem, eventually, Bobby'll have to tell her the truth. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. There may also be drug references but I mean no offence to anyone at all.If i have offended any one in any way at all please notify me,I am truly sorry and will work harder to avoid that.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic that I am posting, so please please read and review! And also be very honest! It would mean so much to me to get reviews! Thank-you soo much! (Makenzee is a character that I made up on my own, I really hope you like her!)

Chapter 1

At the Bullpen, May 21

Bobby Manning stared at the pages scattered over his desk as he struggled to keep his eyes open. They were pages of information. Information and pictures of faces that he had memorized over the last three and a half months that had proved only one thing – that they were useless. The team of elite F.B.I. agents had spent so much time and effort, used up so many favors and in the end still had come up empty.

The only agent that was even mildly busy was Tara, her head turning from the computer screen to pages of notes and back again to the monitor, her short hair bobbing along. Sue was staring into outer space while softly petting Levi's head. Lucy was almost asleep in her chair when D and Jack all but ran into the bullpen.

"We got a hit!" D nodded to Tara. "Why don't you fill us in."

"Alright." Tara said taking the reins. "Well, as you all know we've been following this man." Tara put a man's picture on the large screen. "Bobby, I vote for you to name him once and for all."

"Your wish is my command." He complied.

"I'll hold you to that, Bobby." She warned.

"Today would be very appreciated." Myles complained.

"Yeah yeah." Bobby tapped his chin. After some thought he came up with a name, "Arnold."

"Sorry," Sue apologized. "What did you say?"

Bobby spelt it out in sign language. "No," she said. "I understood what you said,

but…Arnold?"

"I know a really annoying guy named Arnold, so I choose this really annoying guy to be

Arnold, as well." Bobby explained.

"Anyway," Jack cut in. "Tara began to notice another subject that seemed to be where

ever he was when ever he was there." Tara put up another photograph of a laughing blonde. "We want and most importantly _need_ to know who she is and why Arnold is so interested in her."

"Or what _she_ wants with _him_." Lucy said now fully awake.

"Exactly." D said. "Jack, Sue, Bobby and Myles, I want you guys to split up and ask

around for anyone who knows her. Jack, you take Sue. Bobby and Myles, you two try to

work together without murdering each other first. When we find her, we'll either take her in for questioning or follow her home and play a little 'I Spy'."

"I love that game," Bobby said flashing his million dollar smile.

"Well, you would," Myles said dryly. They grabbed their coats and began their search.

Makenzee Catherine Fields dropped the shopping bags on the floor and shut the front door with her foot. She had just returned from a day long shopping trip with her twenty-five year old sister.

Even though Aiden was three years younger, she had almost always seemed just as

mature as Makenzee.

The plan was to go shopping all day, then go to Makenzee's for dinner, watch a sappy movie and stuff their faces with popcorn, but those plans had fallen through when Aiden's boyfriend had called to tell her that he had gotten Red Sox tickets. Aiden declined at first but Makenzee assured her that it was fine and she could always take a rain check.

After all her new items were put away and the receipts safe and sound she grabbed a

book and settled on her comfy sofa. She had been reading for fifteen minutes when a loud

thump broke her from her reverie. She looked out her large window and she saw a light

dark gray bird regaining its balance after flying into the clean window. Makenzee was just

about to start reading again when it registered.

The car.

She had noticed it for over a month and had called the police station twice. Each time she had gotten the same idiot cop who had told her that there were many Honda's in Washington and that colors could often look like others. She slowly pulled her head up and her eyes met with the dark green Honda. Fear crippled up her frozen spine as she just stared at it for what seemed like hours, but she was sure it was probably mere seconds.

She slowly but casually walked over to the window and shut the blinds. She did that to every room, while checking every door and every window, making sure that they were locked and relocked. She checked dark spaces, the attic and finally walked into the garage. She locked the doors leading outside then walked to the kitchen with a metal baseball bat in hand. She searched her kitchen for the largest knife she could find.

When she was satisfied that she was safe, she called the police station for the third time. Ironically Makenzee got the same cop, who this time agreed that it would be best if she came to the station to file a report. She did just that, with shaky hands and wobbly legs she grabbed her keys and was on her way to end this madness.

At the police station, she was led to an cement room the size of a walk-in closet and was instructed to wait for the appropriate files to be drawn up. A few minutes turned into ten, then twenty and eventually forty-five. She was just about to remind the officer when a dark haired man and a blonde woman walked in. They told her they were the F.B.I and that she needed to come with them to their headquarters. Although confused and slightly scared, she decided it would be best not to mess with people who carried guns for a living.

Jack and Sue had been asking door to door, in shopping malls, on the street, and asked every snitch they have ever had and then instructed them to get the word out on the street that they were looking for a twenty-eight year old woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. They had found out only one thing. That either she had no friends – which was not likely, seeing as how she was almost always with someone in their photographs – or they were not looking in the right places.

It was getting dark and they were both hungry so they found a Subway and sat down to eat. Levi, Sue's energetic Golden Retriever was laying under the table and Sue apologized to Jack for the lack of foot space. "It's not a problem." He said. Jack cleared his throat. "Um, Sue, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come over, to my place, and um, maybe we could watch a movie. Or something." _Great way to ask a girl out, idiot, _Jack thought to himself, _lets watch a movie or something! _

"I'm flattered." Sue smiled. _YES YES YES YES! With all my heart and soul, YES! _Sue screamed inside her head.

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked hopefully. Sue was about to answer when his cell on the table vibrated, ending the conversation for the moment. He signed _phone _to Sue. "Hudson." Jack listened for a few minutes then said, "Okay, great…Bobby and Myles?…we'll pick her up now." He hung up and looked at Sue. "Eat up, we got to go."

A/N: If you liked it and want the next chapter please review! Thank-you for reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The license plate number in this chapter or in any other is not real as far as I know. I merely made it up for story-telling purposes. ****I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. There may also be drug references but I mean no offence to anyone at all.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It made my day!**

Chapter 2

Bobby and Myles walked away from another snitch, and once again they were disappointed. Bobby's cell phone rang and he answered it. Myles could tell that Bobby's mood was changing as he listened. "Alright," Bobby said into the phone. "I'll gladly pass on the news. He hung up his cell phone satisfied. "We got her!" Bobby announced as if to the whole world. "Her name is Makenzee Fields. She's a well known and respected psychologist, rather wealthy I recon, and enjoys shopping. Proved that today. Tara – being the wonderful sheila she is – sent out pictures of our Ms. Fields to all the local and surrounding police stations. One of them called in thirty minutes ago. Turns out she 'believes' that she's getting stalked."

"Ahh, the old 'victim' role." Myles said rolling his eyes.

"Ya never know, mate. Ms. Fields just may be telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"You've been in court way too much for your own good."

Bobby smiled. "I've been around you way too much and you don't see me complaining, that often." Bobby got back on track, "Anyways. Jack and Sue are picking her up now and we're wanted back at the bullpen." He added, "And I'm not in court too much. It's a very common saying."

"True, but you're not at all common, therefore, you must be in court too much."

"Deep deep down, you don't really believe that." Bobby said.

"I wouldn't bet your life on it if I were you."

* * *

When they were at the bullpen, with the suspect in an interrogation room, D explained his plan. "Now, when I got the call, Tara and I took a drive around her house. Every curtain and blind is closed tight. So, if we let her go – which we will – we have no way of knowing what she's up to other than when we follow her around. So in order to fix that we need an undercover agent with her. Sue, Jack and Myles, you three will question her. Bobby, she won't even know you exist until you 'accidentally' meet. Hopefully she'll fall head over heals in love with you and tell you everything she knows. If she doesn't, we'll figure out something. Everyone knows their role?" D didn't give them time to answer. "Good. Let's get to it."

* * *

Makenzee was so confused. _I'm sitting in a metal chair… in an interrogation room…at __F.B.I. Headquarters…because I wanted to file a dumb report!_ Her hands were neatly folded in front of her on a cold metal table. The room was much warmer than needed, plus no one had told her anything about what she was doing here. Finally Jack Hudson, Sue Thomas and another man that she didn't know entered the room. Sue sat down across from her, Jack stayed where he was and the other man slowly strolled around the room.

"Mrs. Fields, As you know I'm Agent Jack Hudson, you also know Sue Thomas, and this is Myles Leland," Looking at Myles with a smirk he added, "the third. We need to ask you a few questions."

"It's _miss_ Fields." Makenzee said ignoring his latter statement.

"You were at the police station. Why?"

"To file a report."

"What kind?" Myles said, walking behind her.

"I'm being stalked. You're the cop here, you tell me what the heck it's called."

"Who was stalking you?" Sue asked leaning forward on the table.

"I don't know, and why should I tell you, you're obviously not here to help me."

"We just need answers." Sue insisted.

"So do I. Like why am I here? Why am I being interrogated? And why are you treating me like a criminal?"

"We're not treating you like a criminal." Jack said.

"Oh." Makenzee said, faking a surprised look. "Is the how you always treat your friends?"

"You're being a tad quick to judge."

"I could say the same to you three." Makenzee answered tersely. She figured acting smug probably wouldn't help her, but with a horrible headache and the agents voices swimming around it was hard to even remain sane. She needed to go for a long run then soak in the tub until the water was too cold to bear.

"Ma'am, like Sue said, we just want answers. You may have information on a case very important to us." Jack persisted.

"You figured all that out from me taking a simple trip to the police station?" Makenzee asked skeptically.

"Just answer our questions and you'll be free to go." Myles said.

"Fine. Yes, I went to the police station to file a report. For three months I've seen the same car everywhere I go. At my house, outside my work, where I eat. I tried to file a report twice before but some idiot cop told me I was being paranoid. The third time

I called – which was today – he finally agreed with me so I went to the station. I waited there for almost an hour before you guys picked me up."

"What did the car look like?" Jack asked.

"It's a dark green Honda." Slightly annoyed.

"You're sure?"

"Yes! What is with you people! Don't you think I'd be able to tell the difference between a dark green Honda and a white semi! I'm not color blind!" Makenzee screamed. _Great, _Makenzee mentally kicked herself, _I just had to blow up, didn't I?_

"Look, you can take that attitude and shove it, 'cause right now it's just going to dig you in a hole," Jack said pointing a finger at her. And while you're sitting there like the queen of the world, some people are actually trying to do their job and make the world a better place, so a little cooperation would be nice!"

That did it, Makenzee jumped out of her seat causing the chair to fly backwards and shouted, "How dare you insult me! I have worked my entire adult life and even before that to become successful! All I wanted to do was get a little security and now I'm the devil! What kind of justice system are American's paying for!"

Jack stayed calm. "That's great, you're really helping yourself out a lot here."

"Why would you care anyways! All you seem to care about is making sure everything I say isn't credible so when I go to court for whatever you think I did I won't be able to defend myself!"

"Sit down!" Jack ordered.

"Make me!"

She walked over to the door but Jack stepped in front of her and quieter but sternly said, "Sit…down."

"Please," Sue said. "Just sit down and we can all resolve this."

"I suggest you listen if you want to do _any_ good for yourself. But that really doesn't seem high on your priority list at the moment." Myles said. "Should we come back tomorrow when you're having a better day?" He said sarcastically.

Makenzee tensed, her jaw jutting, she turned on her heel, walked back to the fallen chair, picked it up stiffly and sat down. "Ask away." She said, once again folding her hands in front of her.

"Did you get the license plate number?" Jack asked.

"TGF 836."

"Thank you." Sue said. She pulled out a photograph of Arnold and handed it to Makenzee. "Have you ever seen this man before? Could this be the man that's stalking you?"

Makenzee looked at the picture hard. She tensed up but tried to appear as calm as she could. "Uh, I wouldn't know, I never saw his face before. Sorry." She apologized.

A knock form the other side of the one-way mirror instructed Myles and Jack to leave the room and accompany D and Bobby. Jack gave Sue one last 'good luck' look that made heat rush to her cheeks. She nodded in response, to captured by his gaze to say anything.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I sure enjoyed writing it! Thanx again for the reviews! More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again I only own Makenzee, Aiden and Marcus Luther.**

Chapter 3

Bobby listened to and watched the tense conversation, keeping an eye especially on Makenzee. When his eyes scanning her slender body rested on her hands he noticed they were shaking slightly and her knuckles were turning white.

Her responses were tight and irritated. To the untrained eye, she would merely seem royally pissed – which was most likely true – but she was also terrified. There was more than just anger burning in her eyes, there was an unspeakable fear. Mostly toward Jack. Bobby figured that was because if the stalking story was true, she would be scared of every man who tried to over power her physically or mentally. Bobby wasn't sure what it was, but something about Makenzee drew him to her. If he did end up going undercover he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

A loud crash made Bobby jump and apparently startled D who stood next to him. Bobby looked through the glass and saw Makenzee shouting at Jack, then made her way to the door, but after Jack spoke a few words, which were too quiet for Bobby to hear, she sat down again. But Bobby noticed that she was not ashamed, whatever she did, she did it with dignity. That could prove either a good or bad trait to carry.

They stood there, listening to them converse a few more moments when D knocked on the glass. Jack and Myles came, but Sue stayed behind, a routine that they had done many a times. Sue was always the one that everyone liked, so she tried to make them see the light, and with Levi accompanying Sue, they often took a step forward, even if a small one.

"Myles," D said, "Get Tara the license plate number." Myles left.

Bobby smirked at Jack. "That sheila doesn't really like you, does she?"

"Not at all." Jack admitted. "She'd like you even less."

"Let's hope not," D said. "Because if Bobby does have to go undercover, we'll need her to like you. Unless Sue gets through to her." They all turned their attention back to the other room.

Bobby muttered, "She will too like me, or at least my charming smile and dashing good looks."

"Well, she might if she's as naïve as almost every other woman that's met you." Jack mumbled back, causing Bobby to laugh.

"Ms. Fields, are you sure you've never seen this man before?" Sue asked Makenzee.

"No, I'm not." She sighed. "You can call me Mak."

"Mak. Alright."

"What's your dogs name?" Mak asked, feeling awkward with the threatening silence.

"Levi. He's my hearing dog." Levi walked over to Makenzee and sat there waiting for recognition. She pet his head softly.

"I used to have a cat. His name was Bart."

Sue laughed a little. "Bart?"

"Yeah, I think was high on sugar when I choose that name. Probably was when I got a cat, too." Mak paused. "What's it like working for the F.B.I.?"

"It's great, one of the best parts is working with friends. And it gives a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, too."

Makenzee laughed. "I'll bet."

"So, how do you like being a psychologist?"

"How'd you… right, I forgot that you must have looked me up after I became a suspect for, whatever I'm a suspect for. What _am_ I doing here?"

"Well, first off, you're not really a suspect. We were watching a suspect and an agent had noticed that you seemed to be around a lot."

"Could that be guy who's stalking me?"

"I'd imagine so, but that's only my opinion."

"Oh. About my work; I like it. It always amazes me why some people think what they think and do what they do."

"Have you thought about why someone might want to stalk you?"

"A bit, when I lay in bed at night. You know how it is, I'm sure. As soon as there's nothing to occupy you with, you're mind just takes off. That's part of the reason I got Bart, but it ran away. But no matter how hard I try – and I do try hard – I can't think of a reason someone might want to stalk me. It's so infuriating. _He's_ so infuriating. And I don't know what to do. Maybe I should stay at a hotel."

"If you do, please let us know where and what room number."

"Of course. Uh, will I get a rid back to my car?"

"Yes, I'll arrange it."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for snapping before, you were being really kind and I know you were just trying to do your job."

"It's no problem, we get that all the time."

Jack and Myles reentered the room. Jack said, "Thank you Ms. Fields, you've been very helpful, sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused you."

"I'm free to go?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. And you can stop calling me 'Ms. Fields.' It makes me feel old. Makenzee or Mak is fine.

"I'll keep that in mind. Right this way." He led them out of the small room, past a large room where Makenzee supposed they worked. A woman came running out.

"Jack! Myles! I got a hit off of the license plate number Makenzee Fields gave us." She noticed her for the first time. "Oh, hi! I'm Tara. I hope these bullies treated you good."

Uh, well, they were no room service but I understand.

Tara turned back to her co-workers, "You won't believe this. The car that Makenzee saw is owned by the same guy we had on the very top of our suspect list. Marcus Luther," she held up a larger photo of the man Sue had shown her earlier, "he owns a phone company downtown call," she paused to laugh, "get this…'What's Your Number?' Real original, huh? I talked to some of the employees and they said they hadn't seen him for a few days now, but that that wasn't unusual."

"Good work Tara." Jack said. He led Makenzee down to the garage. Makenzee walked briskly behind him, hands in tight fists. _This is going to be a crazy ride_, Jack thought. When they stepped into the elevator Makenzee leaned her head on the wall. _Stay calm, Mak, just stay…calm. He won't find you, he won't. _But a tiny voice inside her thought differently, _Oh my God, he's really back. _

**A/N: First off, for all of you who are Bobby/Tara fans, sorry, there won't be any romance with the two of them, I too want them together but when I started this story, which was a while ago, I hadn't really thought of it. I'm working a Bobby/Tara fic so I'll see how that goes. If it turns out okay, I'll post it. I'd also like to thank those of you who reviewed, it makes me so happy everytime! Just remember, if you want me to continue you have to review! **

**A/N: And a little note to Jackhas6pack: Thanks for the review:) And I totally understand, my computer isn't the greatest either so it's not a problem! I just hope you like ch. 3! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. There may also be drug references but I mean no offence to anyone at all.**

Chapter 4

Makenzee couldn't get any sleep that night. After she was dropped off at her car, a police officer had followed her to the expensive hotel she had decided to spend the week at. Her brain would not shut down; it was constantly processing facts.

He was back. That's all there was to it. She had feared this moment would come all her life, and now it had. The man that had destroyed her happy memories was back.

Makenzee called in at work to tell her secretary that she wasn't feeling great and that she would work at home for a week or two, maybe more. It all depended on F.B.I. She got up at six thirty the next morning and decided to get some fresh air, maybe a cup of hot tea, too.

Makenzee pulled back her hair with a ponytail holder. She slipped into a pair of jeans and ducked her head as she pulled a gray hoodie over her head and she was out of the hotel. She breathed in the fresh air and began walking. Makenzee was soon hungry and found a nice little café to eat at. She picked up a newspaper on her way to a table near the back and sat down to read the menu.

The bell above the door rang and in walked a tall, handsome man. Not many years older than herself. It was hard for Makenzee not to stare, and it became even harder when he sat in the table directly in front and left of her. Facing her. She averted her eyes back to the menu and read it, all the while watching Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome over there in the corner of her eyes.

The waitress came to take her order. Makenzee cleared her throat. "Yes, I'll have the, uh, eggs and bacon and a small tea please, no lemon."

"Anything else?"

"After the meal could I a have a large hot tea to go, please."

"Of course. That all?" The young woman asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Makenzee said gratefully.

The waitress paused and leaned over a few inches. "And oh, just a little hint, you might want to watch out for that guy over there, the Australian, handsome one."

"Why?" Makenzee asked, finding hard again not to look.

"He's a charmer. A nice guy. But a charmer."

"Uh, thanks. I'll be sure to tip well for that little piece of advice."

The waitress laughed and walked away to give her order to the chef. Makenzee's gaze returned for a moment to the man. The _Australian Charmer._ He smiled when his eyes met hers and she smiled back. It appeared that he was trying to decide to ask her if he could join her or not. She hoped not; she wouldn't be able to say no. He suddenly stood up and took a stride to her table.

"Hey there shiela, I noticed you were sitting alone, and as you can see, we're in the same boat." He said jerking his head toward his table for two. "Would you mind if I join you?"

"Yes." She heard herself say. "I mean no." She stumbled, mentally kicking herself. "No, I don't mind." Her eyes followed his smooth movements as he sat down across from her.

"Although, the waitress did warn me against you," Mak smiled.

"Ahh, she's just jealous. My names Bobby, by the way."

"Makenzee. Call me Mak if ya like."

"What about Mackie?"

She laughed. "Now that's one I haven't heard. And trust me I've heard a lot."

"Mackie it is."

"Hey, I never said I liked it." She warned.

"Sure, sure. It's written all over that pretty face of yours. You love it."

She blushed slightly. "Oh, so you're a physic."

"Apparently not the only one." Bobby countered.

"Really, what do you do, _Bobby?_"

"Well, Mackie. I'm a carpenter."

"Impressive."

Bobby paused, scrunching his brow into the most adorable frown Makenzee had ever seen. "Really?" He asked surprised.

Mackie burst out laughing and Bobby couldn't help but flash that dashing smile of his.

"Yeah, it takes a lot to stay out in the heat all day, or in the cold in winter."

"Alright, Mackie. What is it that you do?"

"I'm a psychologist."

"Now _that's _impressive. You like it?"

"Most of the time. It can be a little boring. You know how it is."

"Hmm. I always pictured psychologists to be the boring type."

"Huh, and I suppose with your psychic abilities you knew I needed a little good-natured action in my life?"

"Nah, you seem to me like the kind of sheila that always has something going on. Am I right? Or am I right?"

She pondered that question for a moment. "Close. I don't _always_ have something going on, but lately, yeah, you could say I've been kept on my toes." She said looking at the table then brought her eyes up to his. She hoped he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes, or was it fear that she could feel creeping up? It felt like Bobby could see right into her soul. _Man, you would think I'd be terrified of talking with a stranger, yet here I am, __flirting my little heart out and I'm not the least bit scared of him._ The waitress came with her order and asked Bobby what he would like.

"Just a large coffee to go."

"Alrighty." The waitress looked at Makenzee and walked away, shaking her head with a half smile.

When she returned Bobby took a sip of his beverage and said, "Mmm, you should really try this. It's delicious."

"No thanks, I'm more of a tea person."

"Come on. I guarantee you'll fall in love with it."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Please?" He pestered.

Makenzee let out an exasperated sigh and took the cup from his hand. Her skin brushed his and she felt jolts if electricity fire through her body. She wondered if Bobby felt that, too. She looked at him and it appeared that he did feel it. She brought the cup to her mouth and took a small sip out of the Styrofoam cup. She jerked it back, nearly spilling the coffee. "It's steaming hot!"

"Well, of course. That's the only way to drink it."

"I'll stick to my tea." She took a sip and also jerked it back. "Ouch!" She panted like a dog for a second then calmed down. Mackie looked sheepishly at Bobby, who was trying desperately to hide his grin. "This one was hot, too."

"I can see that. You know, Mackie, most people cool off their drinks before diving in head first."

"Yeah well, I'm not most people."

"Not for a second." Bobby agreed.

Makenzee looked at him for a moment and could feel again that she was blushing. What was it with her today? Yesterday, she would have sworn off men in a second and today she would marry Bobby in even less. She abruptly decided she needed to get out of Bobby's heavenly presence before she did something stupid. She called the waitress and asked if her meal could be boxed and as the waitress left, Makenzee stood up. "Bobby, I really have to go. Work won't finish itself."

He stood up and followed her to the front. After she paid, he did the same and waited for her to say good-bye. Makenzee turned to face him, with her baggie in hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Bobby." She turned to leave but he was not going to let her go that easily, not for the sake of the case they were trying to build against her, but for himself.

"Makenzee," he said but she was already out the door. He took a few strides and he was greeted with the spring breeze. He located Makenzee quickly and jogged after her. When he touched her shoulder she jumped what seemed almost three feet in the air. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you just startled me. That's all."

"I was just hoping I could get your phone number, or we could meet somewhere for coffee – or tea." He corrected, smiling.

"Bobby, you're a really great guy, but I have a lot going on right now, and I don't feel comfortable, uh, seeing you again. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to, it's just, uh," she stumbled, "under the circumstances, I just don't think I could handle it. I'm Sorry." _So so very sorry. _Makenzee thought

"Don't be. I understand."

Makenzee gave a polite smile and began to walk away. "But don't you think for a second that I give up that easily." He called out, then instantly regretted the words. But, he figured that if she freaked out, it would be a sure sign that she was being stalked.

Makenzee stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around and said, "Look, you don't have any right to decide if I'm to see you again. If I do, it will be either because I'm being held at gun point, or I choose to, but don't you dare try to force it on me." At that she turned on her heal and walked away so fast he could nearly see a puff of smoke. He sighed, _Well, It's safe to say I blew it!_

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter, if you do please review! If you don't I will stop writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. There may also be drug references but I mean no offence to anyone at all.

Chapter 5

_At the Bullpen, May 22_

Bobby sat back in his chair, pondering the events of the day before. When their skin had brushed – '_wow_' was the only way to describe the amazing feeling that he got. He loved her hair, he loved the way she smelt, he loved everything about her. But then he just had to blow it. _People always warned me that I would mess everything up if I was too forward. I always denied it and now I just proved them right!_ He could hear her words flowing through his head, _…you could say I've been kept on my toes._ There was fear in her eyes when she said that. And that scared him. All Bobby wanted to do was help Mackie. Now he couldn't. His thoughts were stopped when D's voice sounded through the sun-lit room.

"Bobby." He was surprised to find him standing in front of him.

"Yeah, mate?"

"Good job with the DNA on your cup. That was good thinking."

"Sure, mate." Bobby sighed. "I blew it D. She never wants to talk to me again."

"She'll come around." He began to leave when he turned around and said, "Has anyone told you you're a great actor?" And he was gone. _If only it was really acting. I didn't want her to leave. But boy, do ever hope that D's right and she'll give me a second chance._

"Bobby?"

He looked up and there stood Sue, concern written all over her face. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? Ever since you came back you've been, well, out of it."

"Nah, I'm fine, shiela." He waved it off.

"No you're not, Bobby." Sue sat on his desk. "You can't get involved with her."

"I'm terrified to death that it may be too late. Ever since I saw her in the interrogation room I can't stop thinking about her. Don't people realize that they have lives, too? Friends, family, dumb little quirks?"

"Alright. If you want to talk about it, we have a few minutes. Tell me one of her quirks."

"She doesn't put lemon in her tea, she doesn't like coffee, she doesn't blow off her hot drinks before drinking them – which I'm guessing she's regretting right about now."

Sue smiled. "Anything else you wish to share with me?"

"She has the most beautiful eyes ever. It's crazy," he leaned forward, "they're such an icy blue, and yet they're the warmest eyes mine have ever laid on."

"Bobby, you'll get another chance to be with her. Trust me. If she's really innocent-" but Sue was cut off when she noticed the motion of Jack slamming his phone down.

"Ladies and gents! We have to roll! Makenzee Fields is on the move!"

* * *

Makenzee shyly opened the door changing room door and stepped out. She raised her eyebrows in question. Aiden motioned for with her index finger for her to twirl around. The skirt of the strapless aqua dress swooshed around her knees. "So? How is it?" Makenzee asked her. After her encounter with Bobby Manning she felt that she really needed to get out and spend time with the people she loved. 

"It's beautiful! You should definitely buy it," Aiden encouraged.

"Yeah," Makenzee said, "but look at the price tag."

"It's not _that_ expensive."

"Not that expensive?" Makenzee asked in disbelief. "Are you high?"

"Haha, and no, I'm not high. Just look at! Look at you _in _it!" Aiden looked at her from head to toe, she leaned forward and squinted, "it really brings out your eyes."

Makenzee turned around to face a full length mirror. It was a gorgeous dress, but it was too expensive. "Plus when would I ever wear it?" She thought aloud. _With Bobby. _Makenzee thought, _Whoa, where did that come from? _

"On dates, that's when, Mak." Aiden said.

"And when was the last time I've had one of those?"

"Okay, so it's been a while, but…" Aiden trailed off.

"I think I'll go change back," Makenzee said. Aiden gave a puff but nodded, understandingly.

On their way home in Makenzee's car Aiden finally broke the thick silence, "So, what's new with you?"

"Nothing really." _I met a really nice guy, really, really, nice. Good lookin' too._

"You seem different today, held back. You're not your usual overzealous self."

"I've been thinking about Mom and Dad, lately."

"Why?"

"No reason in particular. I guess I've had too much time on my hands, is all." Silence filled the car again. "So, how was the game with Johnny?" Mak asked.

"We lost."

"Bummer."

"Yep."

So this is awkward," Makenzee raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Um-hmm."

"Can I set you up on a blind date?"

"What No way! I'm only three years older than you, Aiden. I'm not incapable of meeting a guy!"

"Well, I needed to say something, I hate it when it's quiet. It's like a phobia!"

"When I find the right guy, I find the right guy."

Makenzee dropped Aiden off at her house, then returned to the hotel.

Bobby watched the small screen inside the surveillance van. Jack, D, and Myles had been given the task of watching Makenzee with hidden camera's. Makenzee twirled around to show off her dress to the other woman that was there. After a few minutes he saw her grudgingly return to the changing room. She came out a little while after and he watched as the two sheilas shared a laugh on their way out. Aiden gave Makenzee a push after making her blush over what Sue had read as something about a 'Johnny'.

They discreetly followed them on their way home. After Makenzee dropped Aiden off the team followed her to the hotel, only to have her come out a few minutes later.

Makenzee shut the door to her hotel room and plopped on the bed. _I should've listened to that waitress, now I'm stuck dreaming of a cocky Australian guy, who just so happens to be so very handsome, and tall, and did I mention Australian._ The phone rang, startling her. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hi there." A deep, scratchy voice said.

"Who is this?"

"You're not being very honest, you know."

"What? Who is this?" She demanded even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm astonished! Mortified, is more like it, _Mackie._ You promised you wouldn't tell anyone. You lied. And you of all people know I don't like liars."

"I didn't tell them anything! I swear!"

The man laughed. "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Yes! I promise I didn't tell them anything!"

"You _will_ pay, Makenzee. You can be sure of that. You won't know when, you won't know how. Until it's too late." The phone went dead. She slammed it down with a shaking hand. Blackness threatened to overcome her but she shoved it aside. She picked up the still packed suitcase and ran out the door.

She reached the front desk and checked out, assured the man that everything was fine and quickly walked to her car. She shoved the suitcase in the back seat and started the car. At first she thought that it might let her down but then it finally gave in and the familiar hum filled her ears. She turned on the radio as she drove onto the busy street. Makenzee drove aimlessly in the city until her stomach began to growl. Checking the rearview mirror for the umpteenth time, she parked in a Wendy's parking lot. She sat at a table for two near the back, absentmindedly picking at her chicken for nearly fifteen minutes when her gaze diverted up. She couldn't believe who was walking into the restaurant.

**A/N: I hope y'all like the chapter, review, review, review if you want more! Just a little reminder :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. There may also be drug references but I mean no offence to anyone at all.

Chapter 6

Bobby stopped in his tracks when his gaze once again met hers. He walked to her table and sat down. "Hi."

Makenzee glared at him for what seemed like an hour to Bobby when she finally said, "Are you deaf or something?"

"No. I didn't know that you were here." He lied.

"Even if you did you still would've come." Makenzee stated.

"Yep." He paused. "Look, Mackie. I didn't mean to be so forward. If I offended you in anyway , I am very sorry. I meant absolutely no offence."

"Yeah, I figured that that ego of yours probably got you in a lot of trouble." She offered a faint smile which was enough for Bobby.

"Ego? What are you talking about, sheila?"

"Oh, I dunno." She said sarcastically causing Bobby to laugh.

"So, did you finish work?"

"Uh, no. I sort of lied about that."

"Yeah, I guessed as much."

"Are you suggesting I'm transparent?"

"You tell me." He said.

"You're the one with the psychic powers, remember?"

"Ahh, that's right." A moment of silent passed between them and Mackie's mind drifted to the man again.

Bobby noticed the mood change and asked, "Makenzee, are you alright?"

"No." She admitted. "But I don't want to drag you into this."

"Hey," he touched her hand. "If there's anyone in the world that I would want to get dragged into a lot of junk with, it'd be you, Mackie."

She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Just remember – you asked for it." She paused. "I'm in trouble." She said simply.

"What kind of trouble?"

"The kind of trouble that you don't want to get mixed up in."

"The kind of trouble that's dangerous, or work trouble, or what…"

"The kind of trouble that's dangerous, but the cops don't believe you."

"Go on."

"I just don't really know how to handle it." Bobby encouraged her to go on. Mak told him the events of the last few days, pausing in between then receiving support from Bobby with eyes so loving. When she had finished, there was thick silence between them. Bobby couldn't hear a thing, not the noisy people sitting directly beside him – who were absolutely oblivious to the trauma that Makenzee was going through – he couldn't even hear his own heart plummeting to the ground when he saw Makenzee's lost eyes. For once, he knew what it felt to be deaf.

"I'm really sorry I dumped this on you." She said.

"Hey," he rubbed her icy hand, that was still in his. "Don't be sorry, I'm only sorry that we hadn't met before all of this happened. I could have at least protected you."

"That's sweet, but no, you couldn't have. Only the F.B.I. could and, well, they think I'm a criminal. I have to fight this by myself."

He plastered on a grin. "Are you always so independent?"

"I guess so." She shrugged. "I've never really had anyone to depend on before, other than my sister."

"Well, now I'm here. You can't shut me out now that you told me everything. And that's final."

"Fine, then tell me how you're planning on 'protecting' me."

"Simple. I won't leave your side until that psycho is stopped."

She laughed bitterly. "You can't follow my every move."

"Well, you got a couch?"

"You definitely can't sleep at my house! I have morals!" She argued, secretly hoping he would insist.

"Well," he weighed their options, "night is the most likely time for an attack so there is no way I'm leaving you alone."

"Well, I'm not sleeping at my house anyways. I'll stay at a hotel. I'll be safe there."

"And how can you be sure? He found you last time didn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but–"

"If he found you at a hotel once, he can do it again. You'll stay at my place. I'll take the couch." She began to protest when he cut her off. "No buts about it! We'll go straight to my place, get you settled in and then I have a few errands to run. I'll give you a set of keys in case you get locked out – which better not happen." He added sternly, as if she was his daughter receiving her first set of keys. " He won't find you there. I promise."

"I have morals, Bobby." Mak reminded him.

"As do I. But right now my only concern is keeping you safe."

They argued a little while longer but Mackie finally decided it was the safest alternative and gave in. _What am I getting myself into? _Makenzee thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. There may also be drug references but I mean no offence to anyone at all.

Chapter 7

After Mackie was settled in at Bobby's apartment, he told her that he was running errands and didn't know when he would be back. Of course, that was a lie; he was going to work and he would be back when he proved that Mak was innocent. He was now sitting at his desk, waiting for D to return from Ted Garrets office. As if on cue, the doors swung open and the Greek man came in .

"Okay people." He said. Everyone's head turned except for Sue's which followed suit moments later when Levi put his front paws on her lap. "I think we can almost take Ms. Fields off our suspect list. I don't want to completely let her go but the truth is we don't have any physical evidence against her. I think she's telling the truth about the stalker, unless she's a Oscar Award actress."

"Makenzee is _not _lying!" Bobby stood up and shouted, all the heads turned his direction, Sue looked around puzzled and Jack signed what he had said. Lowering his voice, Bobby said, "If you could have looked into her eyes, you would understand. Mak is _scared_."

Sue piped in, "I agree, I don't think she's guilty of anything other than flirting with Bobby; and I think we all know that it wasn't one sided."

"Yeah, yeah. Think what you want."

Tara said, "I have to go with Sue on this one. You really like _Mackie._" The group laughed, Bobby even had to smirk.

"Just remember to stay professional, Bobby," D warned. "We don't want to mess anything up, just in case she's not everything you think of her."

"I know, mate." Bobby said, sitting back down on his chair. "I know."

"Okay, Bobby, you can head on home, keep Makenzee company."

"Mrs. Manning is probably getting worried sick. What would take her Bobby so long?" Tara teased and the rest of the group laughed.

"See ya mates tomorrow," Bobby shouted as he walked out the door.

Bobby was about to shout 'hello' when he stopped in his tracks. Mak was sprawled across his couch, her tanned stomach showing almost an inch, revealing a small tattoo of a red haired fairy on her hip. His vision became blurry, his head began spinning. With one arm over her head, the other fallen to the ground she looked so peaceful, so relaxed. He quietly walked over to her, picked her up and carefully carried her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. After he shut the blinds, he kissed her on the cheek good-night and closed the door except for an inch. He made his way to the small kitchen and fixed a 'Side Kicks' meal. He was just about finished when Makenzee walked in.

"How's my favorite sleeping beauty?" His heart leaped when she smiled at him.

"Thanks for the bed," she said as she sat down at the table.

"No problem." He drank her in. Her hair was ruffled for the sleep, although it looked like she had quickly combed her fingers through it, her eyes were drooping a bit and her clothes were rumpled. He didn't mind though, she was still beautiful. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, your bed is probably the most comfortable I've ever slept in."

"Good to know. I paid a bunch for that mattress."

Makenzee laughed. "Thanks again for kidnapping me."

"Hey, I didn't kidnap you. You, my dawlin' came willingly."

"Well, whatever you wanna call it, I owe you."

"Alright. How about dinner?"

She frowned. "You call dumping two cups of water, a bit of butter and pouring a package of ready made noodles into a pot dinner?"

"There's more to it than that." Bobby said as he sat down across from her. "First, you have to bring the water and _two tablespoons_ of butter to a boil, then put the noodles in the pot, keep boiling on medium heat, and then, after five to seven minutes – or until noodles are tender – cover and let stand for approximately five minutes while the sauce thickens."

Makenzee burst out laughing, then with teary eyes she said, "I see you've had some practice."

"That's what happens after years of living alone."

"Apparently only for men," she laughed.

"Alright then. I challenge you to make me a _real_ dinner, as you women call it."

"Yeah, and what exactly do I get out of it?"

"The pride of knowing you can cook better than me."

Mak pretended to think for a moment, even though she knew the answer would be yes. "Deal." After a few hours in the kitchen, with Bobby constantly running out of Makenzee's way, the food smelled great."Dinner is served!" Mak said, sitting Bobby down at his place.

"So, gorgeous, what's for supper?"

"Well, spaghetti and meat balls, stuffing, corn, and dessert, well, that's a surprise."

"I love surprises."

"I figured you would," she said sitting at her own place. After they finished dinner, dessert, and cleaning up the kitchen, Bobby and Makenzee were both worn out. They plopped down on the couch beside each other.

"So, ya want to watch Bambi?" Bobby asked casually.

Makenzee look at him incredulously. "Bambi? You – superman to the rescue, never leave a damsel in distress alone for a millisecond, Bobby Manning – like Bambi?"

"Don't poke fun, sheila. It really is a touching story. A young deer loses his mother, gets stuck with a high and mighty father, nearly dies, but then falls in love and at the end has little bambi's of his own."

"Yeah," she said dryly, "A real tear-jerker."

"You can't honestly say you've never cried in that movie."

"Correction," she said holding up a finger, "I can. You, on the other hand, _mate_, I'm not so sure."

"I can to, _sheila_, plus, I can prove it." Bobby declared.

"Fine, but I'm only watching it because I wanna see your macho exterior crushed."

"Ha!" He laughed. "You know you want to see it because you love getting your heart strings pulled."

"Oh shut up and put the movie in!" She slapped his strong arm.

* * *

When the sound of the gunshot that would kill Bambi's mother rang out of the speakers Makenzee turned her head in Bobby's direction and sure enough, tears were brimming Bobby's clear blue eyes. 

"Ha! I win!" She burst out laughing, folding in half until her sides felt like they were about to split and tears were running in steady streams down her cheeks. With a high, squeaky voice she managed, "Your crying!" And burst into another round of sidesplitting laughter.

"Look in the mirror, sheila , your crying more than I have in my entire life."

After Makenzee's laughing – or crying – had subsided she said grimly, "Oww, I hate cramps."

"Ah quit complaining. You deserve al the cramps your stomach can throw at you."

"Hmm. And why is that?"

"You became so shallow that you would watch a movie you obviously hate…just to see me cry. Did I forget anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did." She paused. "You forgot to mention that it was _totally_ worth it!" She doubled over once again, laughing hysterically. Booby rolled his eyes, but – try as he might – he couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corners of his lips from appearing.

"See, you like me," she said playfully. "You can't even stay mad at me for a couple seconds!" She let out a long breath and rested her head against Bobby's broad shoulder. She closed her eyes and before a mere second had passed she was sound asleep, her body becoming limp against his. He whispered, "I do like you, Makenzee Catherine Fields, more than you know."

He closed his eyes and fell into a heavenly sleep, with a gorgeous blue-eyed blonde resting in the crook of his arm. Bobby had never experienced such a beautiful dream as he did that night, but then, he had never met a woman as beautiful as Makenzee.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_ ****I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. There may also be drug references but I mean no offence to anyone at all.**

_Chapter 8_

Bobby was laying on his couch daydreaming. One month had passed since the day fate dropped love in his lap, and he knew full well that he was head over heals, all logic out the window, her happiness truly is the only thing that matters to Bobby, in love. His cell phone rang. He listened to Jack's voice. "Okay…yeah. Damn it, she'll hate me!… Fine." He slammed the phone down on the coffee table. Makenzee came in, her long hair still a bit damp from her shower. He could smell her soap before he even saw her. He breathed it in for what he hoped to God wasn't the last time. Bobby stood up, greeting her.

"Hey," she walked up to him until their body's were pressed against each other's. "What's got you so riled up?"

He rubbed her shoulders, "Nothing hun, nothing for you to worry about."

She smiled. Makenzee stood on her tip toes and whispered teasingly into Bobby's ears, "Reassure me."

He lowered his head until his lips met hers. The kiss was deep, passionate. It was also lined with anger and greed on Bobby's part. He allowed himself to go deeper for only a second, his tongue slipping through his lips, through hers. Makenzee ran her fingers through Bobby's hair, his arms wrapped around her. The kiss ended, but the lust lingered. "I believe you, sorta." She said, a mere whisper, as she was regaining her breath and composure.

"Good." He rested his forehead against hers, he took her hands and held them in his.

"Look, I have to go to work for a bit, I'll be back soon." Bobby said. He began walking to the door, when he was there he felt Makenzee's hand pulling his. She stepped in front of Bobby and looked at him. He gave her one more kiss that was supposed to be a quick one on the cheek but Makenzee never did like games. She tilted her head so his lips met full on hers. She slid her hands around his neck; Bobby tilted his head to move deeper into the kiss. She leaned against the door and Bobby pressed his body against hers. He grudgingly ended the kiss. He repeated, "I have to go now."

"I know. I just want you to stay."

"I know." And he walked passed her and out the door. He rubbed his neck, _Just wait till you hear what I have to say, sheila, you'll never want me in your sight again._

* * *

Jack snapped his phone shut. Sue looked at him. The hall was empty except for the two of them. Everyone was hard at work, preparing for the next 'interview'. Bobby was not the only one who was reluctant to break the news, every last person was hesitant to inform Makenzee of the truth. Not so much about the fact that it would hurt her terribly, but the fact that everyone knew that Bobby _was _in love with her, not pretending to be. It would crush Bobby to loose Makenzee; he would never be the same. Everyone had noticed the difference in Bobby's mood ever since he had met Makenzee. His already energetic personality was even more energetic. It was a definite that when Bobby would loose Makenzee, he would become more angry and bitter than ever before. 

"How'd he take it?" Sue asked Jack.

"Better than I thought. But I had very low expectations so…" he trailed off.

Sue rubbed his arm. "It'll be okay." Bobby wasn't going to be the only one effected by the break-up that was sure to happen. Whatever Bobby was feeling; whether it was relief that he could finally stop lying to Makenzee, hatred, anger, or whatever, Jack would see the brunt of it. He would hear Bobby's screaming, crying, cursing, and – God forbid – he would have to watch Bobby slip back into old habits to numb the pain – or at least redirect it. "Eventually, it'll be okay."

"I know. But what do I do until then? I can't bear to see Bobby in turmoil. I hate it almost as much as I hate seeing you suffer."

Sue couldn't help but smile. Myles walked past them. Unenthusiastically he said. "Oh Sue, don't act like you didn't know that you're on the top of Jack's 'Take Care Of' list." And he kept on walking.

Jack rolled his eyes and Sue lightly blushed. "On the very top, eh?" His jaw dropped slightly, then decided against responding and just shook his head to himself. Sue asked, "How high on the top?"

Suddenly it was all clear to Jack. Sue was, and always has come before anyone else, from the moment she had walked up to his desk that one afternoon and had simply said, _"Hi, I'm Sue Thomas, your new special project." _She had given him that million dollar smile and everyone else was pushed to a lower level. He leaned forward until they were inches apart, he signed, _This high. _His lips met hers and the world around them disappeared; vanished into thin air. It was just him, and Sue Thomas. The love of his life. The unbelievable kiss ended. Just in time too. The elevator doors opened and a somber Bobby walked through the door.

"Hey mates." He said without his usual cheerfulness.

"Hi." Sue and Jack said quietly in unison. Five more seconds passed and he was gone. Sue cleared her throat and looked at the ground, the focus turning back to the kiss. Jack lifted her chin with a finger and thumb. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not. What makes you think that?"

He gave her a look that said _You know what I'm talking about._ She laughed quietly.

D came into the hall. "Okay ladies and gents. Lets get this show on the road."

Jack began to walk but Sue touched his arm and he turned around, "About the movie? I'd love to. Pick me up at seven."

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, after looking through the peep hole she let out a sigh when she recognized Sue and Jack. She opened the door. "What did I do this time? No – wait. Let me guess." She put one hand on her hip and rested her chin on the other. "Hmm." She tapped her foot. "What did I do? Oh! I bet I robbed a really big bank! Nooo. Too minor. Did I kill a guy? Yep. That has to be it." She said nodding.

Jack inhaled. "Look, we just need to bring you to our headquarters, and, uh, clarify a few things."

"We're not accusing you of anything."

Makenzee looked from one face to the other questioningly.

"Really." Sue insisted.

"Fine. Let me go get my purse." She walked away and muttered something Jack didn't quite gat.

He turned to Sue and asked, "What did she say?"

"Uh, you don't want to know."

"I'll take your word for it."

**_A/N:_Thank you for those of you who reviewed! And to jesuschick, i apologize, i can totally understand how you thought Mak was awake, I'll try to be more clear next time! My bad:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. There may also be drug references but I mean no offence to anyone at all.**

_Chapter 9_

Bobby stared through the one way mirror. His throat constricted. He could tell that Makenzee was scared. He could see right through her tough exterior. She was lost, scared, and pissed off. Her knuckles were turning white, her right foot tapping nervously on the cement floor. His heart plummeted to what felt like beneath the earths surface. He imagined this is what hell feels like. Hell. What a perfect definition for what he was feeling right now and for what Makenzee will soon be feeling.

Jack slapped him on the shoulder friendlily. "I can tell her if you want." Jack offered.

Oh how Bobby was tempted to say yes. To never have to look in her eyes again. "No." He inhaled and exhaled. "This is something that I have to do."

"I understand buddy." Jack said quietly. Bobby started to the connecting door. "Good luck, Crash." He called after him. Bobby paused, his hand on the doorknob. It felt like the sun compared to Bobby's icy skin. He merely nodded. He couldn't talk. He turned the doorknob, opened the door and let all Hell break loose.

Makenzee first saw the hand, the arm, and then her head raised and saw Bobby. She stared dumbfounded at who stood in front of her. "Bobby?"

**_A/N:_** **I know this was a really short chapter so I decided to add the next one right aways.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. There may also be drug references but I mean no offence to anyone at all.**

_Chapter 10_

Makenzee paused as he somberly sat down across from her. She let out a nervous laugh. "Why are you here? Did they bring you here too?"

"No. I came willingly. In a sense. Um. I'm afraid I've got some explaining to do. A lot actually." Makenzee looked at him expectantly. He said, "Uh, I'm not a carpenter. I, uh," he groaned and ran his hand down his face. "I work here, um, at the F.B.I. I'm an, uh, agent…an F.B.I. agent." He waited for a reaction. For the first time ever he could not read Makenzee. She just sat there. Ghastly white. Just sat there staring at an invisible spot on Bobby's shirt. "We, uh, thought that you were involved with a criminal, but, uh, since we got a new bit of information, we… can, uh, take you off the suspect list. For good."

"Humph. A criminal, eh? Of everything you thought of me, a criminal was the only thing that was ever really true." She paused. "Well, thanks for making my life so much easier, but now, I have to go get my stuff so I can runaway from a stalker, who is still after me might I add, no thanks to your or any of your other buddies here at the F.B.I." She briskly stood up.

"Please wait, Mackie." Bobby said.

She stopped. "Mackie? Don't you _ever_ call me that again!" She screamed. "You had no right to ever call me that and certainly not now!"

He winced. "Please. Makenzee," when she ignored her he shouted, "we're not done yet! So sit down!" For the first time he showed Makenzee his professional side. Softening when he saw the way she froze he said, "Please, Makenzee. Just sit."

Anger swelled through her veins like a poison. Her jaw set, body stiff, hands clenched, she turned around. Before she sat down she slammed her purse on the table and left it there. Makenzee sat. She glared at Bobby from across the table. "You and Jack make good friends I'm assuming. Both of you don't mind yelling at innocent women?"

"Look, Makenzee, you're making this harder than it has to be."

She laughed bitterly; it sent chills up and down Bobby's spine. "Easy?" She screamed, "EASY? Please, tell me, Bobby. What part of this is going to be _easy_?" She screamed the last word as loud as her voice would let her. "What part of finding out that the man I loved was lying to me from the moment I met you, is going to _easy_? Yes, Bobby, that's right. I _loved _you! I can't believe that I could actually love a monster like you! I am the perfect definition for an idiot! A fool! So Bobby," she leaned back hard on her chair, "how do you do it? How do you make a woman feel like crap without a seconds thought? Hmm? Oh I'll tell you how. You offer her your false protection, treat her like a goddess, make her fall in love, then waltz in one day and tell her, oh, guess what _Mackie_, I'm really an F.B.I. agent! I was lying to you from the moment I laid my eyes laid my eyes on you? Do you feel like an idiot yet? Because you should!"

Makenzee's words stung so much he could feel his heart withering up, leaving him hollow. "I'm sorry. _I am sorry!" _He touched her hand but she jerked it away so fast he thought she was going to elbow her stomach. She stood up and walked to the door again.

"Don't ever touch me again! EVER! You got that? Or are ya just gonna say you won't but really, we both know that you lie for a living, so, what the heck? Grope away!" She yelled raising her arms.

"Makenzee, I'm going to have to ask you to sit down." Makenzee's cell phone rang.

"Am I allowed to answer my phone?"

Bobby nodded lightly.

"What?" She said into the phone. "Who is this? Arg, it's you again. Look, just leave me alone will you?" She paused and listened. Bobby's eyes widened when he could once again read her. She was scared. Deathly afraid.

"Who is it?" He asked as he stood up.

"None of your damn business!" She turned back to the phone. "What? Where will I find-" she stopped. "Stop! Leave her alone! It's me you want, don't take it out on Aiden. NOOOOO!" She screamed. The phone dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. By now the whole team was in the room and each one of them was as terrified as Bobby. Makenzee could feel her world drowning in the fires of hell. Blackness was swimming in form the corners of her eyes. And all went black. She fell unwillingly into Bobby's arm. Her body was limp. Her skin deathly pale. Horror filled Bobby's devastated heart, what was left of it anyways.

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews from ch. 9 (I forgot to say thanks before, sorry)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_ ****I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. There may also be drug references but I mean no offence to anyone at all.**

**_Chapter 11_**

1st Tuesday, 2 pm

_"Thanks for dinner, Bobby. It was delicious." Bobby opened the passenger side door and Makenzee slipped in._

"_Your most welcome, sheila. Thank _you_ for dressing up so beautifully tonight." He started the car. "I swear, Mackie, I saw every man turn his head when you walked by."_

_She laughed. "Don't take it for granted. I'm not going through three hours of doing hair and make-up for just anyone."_

"_You don't have to worry about that, trust me."_

_15 minutes later they entered Bobby's apartment(of course, Bobby opened the door for Makenzee)._

"_Ahh," Bobby sighed, "home sweet home. Do you want some coffee, no – lemon free tea?" He corrected himself._

"_Sure, thanks. Would you like some help?"_

"_Usually I would say not a chance in the world, but, would you mind grabbing the sugar and putting it on the table for me, sheila." He started preparing the beverages. _

"_No problem." Apparently Bobby had forgotten that he was standing right in front of the sugar jar. She reached round him, but paused when it sounded different than usual when she shook it. Makenzee opened it up and understood why. "Aww, you bought me sugar cubes." She squealed. _

_Bobby turned around. They were only inches apart. Makenzee looked up into Bobby's magnificent blue eyes. She slowly put the jar on the counter. Bobby slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer ever so lightly. Electricity darted through her entire body. She took a step closer. He lowered his head. Makenzee stood on tip toes. The air was exploding between them, in unison they moved forward and there lips met. It was more joy then she had ever felt. It only lasted a mere ten seconds, but ten was better than none. By far._

_"Wow," Bobby gasped, "if that was the first kiss, I can't wait till the next."_

_Makenzee slugged him in the arm and laughed. "Just bring me my tea, Bobby."_

Makenzee woke with a start. For a moment she thought that everything was back to normal, if there was such a thing. No stalker, no F.B.I., just Bobby sleeping on the couch after Makenzee reluctantly admitted that she was too tired to stay up any longer. Then reality hit, as predicted. But as crazy as it may sound, she could still feel Bobby's strong hand against her neck, she could still feel his breath against her mouth when he whispered _wow,_ she could still taste his kiss. But that was all gone now; all that's left now was sheer pain. Humiliation. Anger. Fear. Not only for Aiden's physical life, but for her own emotional life. Who was she kidding? She didn't have an emotional _life_;she had an emotional _roller coaster._ Makenzee sat up and closed her eyes when tears threatening her began to fall. She wiped them away angrily. She took in a cleansing breath, when she opened her eyes she noticed for the first time Bobby, sitting in a chair staring at her.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing. But…" he said slowly, "you do need to tell me what he said to you on the phone."

"I'm supposed to tell _you, now?_"

"Okay. We can wait…_if_ you hear me out," he offered.

"I really can't phantom what you have to say to defend yourself other than: I was just doing my job But, hey! Whatever, take your best shot! By all means."

Unaffected by Makenzee's attitude towards him, he pulled up a chair across from her. Their knees only inches apart. He said, "I began this case completely emotionally uninvolved, but when I saw you for the first time, I knew I wouldn't be able to remain professional. And I was right. Every time I looked into your blue eyes, combed through your hair with my fingers, heard your voice, or even smelled your shampoo, I became more attached to you. Before I knew it, I was in a deeper love than I knew possible." He looked at her hopefully.

She sighed, patted his hand and said, "That, is by far the biggest piece of crap I've ever been fed. But I can understand why your co-workers respect you – you are one good actor. Unfortunately for you, I can't dish out any respect for you right now. I'm too busy coping with the death of my soul. You lied to me Bobby! From the very first time you spoke to me, everything you've told me has been false. Aiden wouldn't be fighting for life if you would've just listened to me from the beginning! Now," Makenzee stood up, Bobby following suit, "I have a ransom to pay."

"Ransom?" He followed her out the door and into the hallway. "How much?"

"Fifty grand," she pushed the down button and the elevator door opened. She put one foot forward but Bobby grabbed her forearm.

"You're not going anywhere. Not yet and definitely not alone."

"I told you not to touch me!" She yelled.

"I know. But I figured that since your not paying any attention to what I'm saying, monkey see, monkey do, might fall into this category."

"Is that how you always persuade women?"

"Well you're being a bit more stubborn than called for and you're not giving me any options."

She forced herself to look into his eyes. Makenzee hated to admit it but he did look sincere. _Damn him._ She stepped out of the elevator and said, "He told me to bring fifty thousand smack-er-ooo's to central park at ten p.m. next Wednesday or – and I quote – Aiden's wishes will come true and he'd kill her." Makenzee said angrily with a wobbly voice and tears running down her cheeks. Bobby resisted the urge to hold her, to let her cry on his shoulders, to tell her everything would be alright. But there was one thing that he could do; he could fix her problems. Even if Makenzee would fight him every step of the way, he _would_ help her. Before he could react she started past him. Tara saw her coming and stepped into the hall to intercept her walk.

"Makenzee, you can wait in here." She led Makenzee into the bullpen and directed her to Tara's desk. She pulled up a chair and Makenzee sat down. Although she didn't turn, she knew it was Bobby walking past her slowly.

"Wait for what?" Makenzee asked Tara.

"Until D and Jack come back."

The two women talked about nothing in specific for thirty minutes until D and Jack walked in. Jack nodded lightly to Makenzee who simply turned away. Jack winced.

"Okay people," D said. "Here's the plan: Makenzee and Bobby will go back to their-" D caught himself. "_His_ place and pack up. Everyone else, go home, get an hour of shut-eye, come back in another hour packed and ready to go. We need to get Makenzee to a safe house. We'll all work from there."

"It had better be big." Sue said.

"It is." He paused. "Let's get going!"

* * *

Jack stopped the elevator doors from closing. Sue smiled when he stepped in. Levi wagged his tail. "It looks like I'm not the only one who's happy to see you."

"I seem to have that effect on people." Jack said gallantly.

Sue laughed, "I'm sorry that the movie won't work out."

"Who says it won't work out? We can still take a rain check. When all this is over and Bobby's out of his rut I promise you we'll watch a movie."

She smiled, "I'm glad, I was really looking forward to seeing you – I mean the movie. There's a movie that I've been itching to see." Sue quickly corrected.

Jack smiled. "Me too." The elevator doors opened and Jack said good bye after walking Sue to her car. He sighed. He might have to get a Pace-Maker if his heart didn't start to beat normally around Sue.

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! Hehe, it made my day, once again. Sorry that it took so long to update**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyoneother than Mak, Aiden, and the Luther guy. **

**Chapter 12**

_1st Tuesday, 3:40 p.m._

Lucy flung open her drawers and grabbed every pair of pants that she liked. She stuffed them into her suit case and began walking to her closet when the door bell rang. She went to answer it. "Hi Myles, Jack. What's up?"

"Nothing, we just figured that we might be able to help you ladies pack up a bit faster." Jack said.

She moved out of the doorway to let the men enter. "We still have half an hour until we need to get going."

"It never hurts to get there a little early." Myles said.

"I suppose so." She looked around. "I'm just about finished, I'm not sure how far along Sue is though."

"I'll go check," Jack offered a bit to fast, causing an odd look from Myles and a twinkle in Lucy's eye when she smiled at Jack, knowingly.

"Go ahead," Myles said, "I'll help Lucy."

Jack had already left. Lucy looked at Myles skeptically, "_You're_ going to help _me_?"

"Don't look so surprised, I'm doing this for the sake of the case."

"Right," she peered at the back of his head as he made his way to Lucy's bedroom. She followed him. "You can get my stuff from my closet, just grab whatever you think I might need and stuff it in my suit case. I'm going to get my stuff from the bathroom."

"No problem." He watched her leave. He opened the closet and began transferring shirts to the large bag. He stopped when he saw a sexy black dress. He swallowed hard, forcing the lump to go down. He felt the silky fabric; it was soft against his finger tips.

Lucy's voice made him jump, just a little. "You can put that in, too. You never know when you'll need to dress up." She hooked a smaller bag that he guessed carried her make-up onto the larger one.

"Right." He took it of the hanger and folded it neatly into the suitcase. "Is that everything?" he asked about twenty minutes later.

"Yep. I think so. I'll go get Sue and Jack. Do you mind bring my bags to the front door?"

"No, not at all." Myles said, causing an odd look from Lucy.

She was at the doorway when Jack ran into her. He said, "I just got a call from Bobby, we need to go. Right now." 

* * *

1st Tuesday 3:30 pm 

Makenzee packed quickly. Not because she wanted to be stuck with seven other people in one house, but because she couldn't stand being alone with Bobby who was now waiting in the kitchen until she was finished packing. She wanted to stay mad at him, to hold onto the bitterness and cutting pain. She froze when she saw the barrette…

"_Just wait right here for a second," Bobby instructed after they finished their dessert. He stood up and returned a few seconds later with a perfectly wrapped box the width of her hand. Makenzee opened it and what was inside took her breath away. A barrette. A gorgeous, fully bloomed rose. It began a dusty pink in the center, faded to a clean white and around the edges a soft pink made the whole flower shine beautifully. The entire barrette looked as though it was made of white gold but it was too light. Finally, she regained her breath and exclaimed, "It's gorgeous, Bobby! Wow, I'm just speechless. Uh, thank you_ so _much! I can't wait to wear it!" She hugged Bobby tightly._

"_I'm glad you like it."_

"_Like it? I love it! How did you ever afford this? It looks like it costs thousands!"_

_"I know people." He silently thanked Howie. "Here, let me help you get it on," Bobby offered. Makenzee pulled back her hair on one side, her wavy hair falling behind her shoulder which was bare except for a thin black strap tying around her neck . Bobby gently slipped it on and looked at the glowing Makenzee. "There. Perfect."_

_She squealed and jumped up. Makenzee ran to the bathroom and examined it for sixty seconds before skipping back to Bobby, who stood up and twirled her around in a circle. She held him tightly, still no feet touching the ground._

"_Thank you so much Bobby. I absolutely, positively love it!" She kissed him, and he _

_returned the favor. Bobby ran his fingers through her long, silky hair, the other one holding her above the ground. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she refused to let go for the world. Makenzee tilted her head to move deeper into the kiss, but only for a few seconds. Finally, their lips parted, and Bobby slowly set Makenzee on the ground, her arms still around his neck, his hand still in her hair._

"_I hope this never ends." Makenzee whispered._

_The soft spoken words hit Bobby hard…_

Makenzee wiped the tears flowing from her eyes. She muttered, "Make way for the water works." And boy, did they ever hit fast and hard. Sobs racked her body; her head tipped forward, hair falling over her shoulder. With slow, but determined motions, she stood up, off the bed that Makenzee had dreamt in so many peaceful nights. She gingerly walked to the full length mirror Bobby had moved into the bedroom for her. With the barrette in one hand, she pulled back her hair with the other. Flashes of Bobby's eyes and his smile distressed her mind. With a shaky hand she slipped the white and pink rose barrette on. When she looked in the mirror she cried even harder. She rested her back on the mirror and slid down to the floor, her hands covering her face.

* * *

1st Tuesday 3:40 pm 

Bobby started to walk to the bedroom when he stopped dead in his tracks. Makenzee's hollow sobs filled the house. He leaned against the hall wall, his head hit it hard but it didn't even register. He pulled his hands over his face. Bobby whispered miserably, "What have I done? Makenzee doesn't deserve this." His hands dropped to his sides. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but the next time he opened his eyes Makenzee was walking past him, luggage dragging behind her. He straightened and went after her. "Makenzee, I need to talk to you. Please."

"Well, I don't need to talk to you, maybe to a psychiatrist, but not to you." Makenzee said. "I'm ready to leave." She plunked down on the couch.

"Makenzee, I'm begging you." He sat beside her, turned to face her.

A small voice inside of her shouted _Yes! Say Yes! _But no matter how hard she tried, Makenzee could not bring herself to even think of the possibility of forgiving Bobby. "I'm sorry Bobby. I just don't see what there is that we need to have a deep and meaningful discussion about."

"Mak…"

"Look, Bobby," Makenzee's voice grew an octave louder, "you just don't get it do you? I found out a few hours earlier that everything about you is a lie! You misled me, misused me, and down right ruined my life! You _kissed_ me Bobby! Does that not mean anything to you at all? You deliberately led me to believe that my life could have finally gotten out the rut it's been in! But that was all a lie! A myth! How do you live with yourself knowing that you gave someone a chance to start over only to tell me that everything was bogus, a bunch of hog wash!" She stood up and walked away but Bobby followed, undaunted.

In a last ditch effort he reached for her hands, to hold them, to touch her skin. She responded quickly, not in the way he hoped though.

Anger surged through her body as she slapped him across the cheek with all the might she possessed. When flesh and flesh met, her hand immediately stung. It was safe to say that Bobby's did as well. He winced from the impact. Makenzee stepped up to him, faces an inch apart. With a set jaw she said, "Here's a lesson for you _Agent Manning,_ when a girl tells you not to touch her – don't." She paused. "I'll be waiting in the car."

He watched her storm out the door carrying her luggage with white knuckles. He rubbed his cheek and frowned. He sighed and began packing at a record speed. It took him fifteen minutes to pack and he was out the door. He checked his watch on the way to make sure they weren't late. 4:00 pm. When he got to the parking garage he located his car without even thinking about it. He opened his trunk, then stopped dead in his tracks.

Makenzee's luggage was spilled across the cement. He ran to the passenger side and flung the door open. Makenzee wasn't there. She was gone. His worst nightmares came true; Makenzee wasn't only emotionally gone; now she was literally _gone_. He grabbed his cell phone and called Jack.

**_A/N: Review review review if ya want more!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any characters other than Mak, Aiden, and Marcus Luther. **

**Chapter 13**

1st Tuesday 3:45 pm

Makenzee slammed the passenger door shut after leaving her luggage on the cement floor; she figure Bobby would probably want to put it in the trunk when he got done packing his stuff. She sat still in the seat, idle except for drumming her fingers on the dash. A cell phone rang in the cup holder. She figured it was Bobby's so she let it ring, and ring, and ring.

"Geez, does this guy not quit!" Makenzee finally decided to just pick up the stupid phone. "Hello?" She asked into the phone frustrated.

"Hello in deed." A deep voice said.

"Um, who is this call for?"

"Well, it's for you, my love. Who did you expect?"

Fear replaced the blood running through her veins, freezing her heart to an icy cold. "It's you, isn't it?" She stated, more than asked.

"No, really?" He said sarcastically, "Of course it's me, who did you expect; Brittany Spears? I really hate that Bobby of yours. He made you so mad. I mean look at you, you're a mess!"

Makenzee sat up. She looked around through the windows, trying to spot her pursuer, if he could be called that.

"Yes, Makenzee, I can see you. But don't get your panties in a bundle, I won't hurt you."

"Where are you?" She screamed.

"See that's the thing about hunting; see, but don't be seen. Oh, stop looking around Mackie, you won't find me."

"What do you want?"

"Well, there's a very simple answer. I want payback, Mak. Now, just do as I say. Okay?"

Makenzee didn't answer.

"Alright. Oh, by the way," he said as if it were an after thought, "Aiden say hi." Two seconds later she could hear her screams. Makenzee sat up straighter.

"Stop! I'll do what you want, just leave my sister alone!"

"Good. Oh, I can't wait to tell you how much fun we've had together. Now, as for you, little miss broken-hearted, get out of the car. And don't do anything stupid, please."

Makenzee slowly opened the door, and one foot at a time, stepped out on to the cement. She was so busy looking around for what's-his-face that she stumbled right over her luggage. The small pile tipped over and spilled across the floor, Makenzee doing just the same. She dropped the phone and tried breaking her fall. Her palms scrapped against the rough cement and she could feel the stinging begin. On her hands and knees she searched frantically for the phone, not worrying about the cuts she had received. She looked under the car and sure enough, the phone was laying there. She lay flat on the ground and stretched her arm to grab it. She looked at the screen. _Call Disconnected._

"No!" Makenzee slumped against Bobby's car. She checked the caller ID but it only said, _Private Number_. She heard tires squealing against the cement. She stood up and saw the dark green Honda. She read the license plate quickly. TGF 836. She ripped of her sandals and flung them to the ground. She ran after the car as fast as her legs would take her. But by the time she reached the gate, the car was gone, but she kept on running anyways, hoping that maybe she would be able to find out which direction he was going. She was nearly half a block away when she realized that she was never going to find him. She leaned against a buildings' wall and stared at the nearly empty streets. Her hope deflated as her grief grew intensely.

"What am I going to do?" Makenzee whispered to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own anyone other than Mak, Aiden and Marcus Luther.**

**Chapter 14**

1st Tuesday, 4:10 pm

Bobby could hear the sirens and seconds later he saw two black cars entering the parking garage. They stopped and the first person to step out was Jack.

"Hey," he approached Bobby, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm not." He answered. "Arg, how could I let this happen to her? I left her alone for fifteen minutes and she's gone! She was my responsibility."

"Look, we'll find her. I promise." He said.

Sue and Tara walked to them, while Myles, Lucy and D looked around. Tara said, "I only have one question, why did she take off her shoes?"

Bobby and Jack looked to where the two women were staring. "Good question." Sue said. Thinking aloud, she said, "You know, whenever I want to run and I'm wearing sandals, I always take them off."

Jack frowned, "You think she was trying to run away from the guy?"

"No," a voice said, coming from the other entrance, nearest to them. Makenzee walked toward them in a slump, "I was running towards him."

Bobby heart broke all over again. Her cheeks were smeared with tears, and her eyes red from crying.

Jack said, "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"You can't kill someone who's already dead," she said quietly. She stopped and sat down against a car. "Besides, I had to get to Aiden."

Bobby knelt in front of her. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Whatever." And she told the events of the last few minutes.

Bobby stood up. He would have helped Makenzee up, but last time he touched her Bobby gained a sore cheek. He rubbed it subconsciously. Makenzee noticed and said bitterly, "I would say sorry, but lately, there's just been too much lying around here." She walked past Bobby without so much as a glance and followed Jack, who volunteered to carry her luggage into the black cars trunk.

**_A/N: _Thanks y'all for the reviews:) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_At the Safe House, Wednesday 1 pm_

Makenzee picked out her clothes: pink jean shorts with a butterfly on the right butt pocket, and a white silk halter top. It went slightly past the waist and a seam on the left side, going all the way from under her armpit to the very bottom, gathered material, causing the fabric to slightly fold over across her abdomen. She decided to go barefoot. Makenzee picked up her make-up bag which was probably larger than it should be. She also brought to the bathroom her favorite mix CD and small stereo. In the connecting bathroom, she plugged the stereo into the outlet, put the CD in. She pressed play, and then put a towel over the electronic – you can never be too safe. The music began, _pretty girl is offering while he confesses everything, pretty since you figured out what his intentions were about, and that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head, and that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head. It's the way that he makes you feel, it's the way that he kisses you, it's the way that he makes you fall in love... _

She shook her head at the accuracy of the words

… _a killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men. _

She stripped and stepped in the shower, turning the water on.

… _It's the way that he makes you feel, it's the way that he kisses you, it's the way that he makes you fall in love, . It's the way that he makes you feel, it's the way that he kisses you, it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

She hummed along to the words

…_it's the way that he makes you cry, it's the way that he's in your mind, it's the way that he's in your mind… _

The song ended and the next one began.

_I looked away and I looked back at you , you tried to say things that you can't undo, _

Makenzee began to sing along to Avril,

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you, today's the day, I pray that we make it through, make it through the fog, make it through it all, And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you, I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you, I don't want to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you…_

she closed her eyes and let the hot water run over her body, cleansing her from the low voice still ringing in her ears, In attempt to drain it out, she listened to the words, figured out what part the song was at and sang again, this time louder

…_Want to know who you are, want to know where to start, I want to know what this means, want to know how you feels, wan to know what is real, I want to know everything, everything, I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you, I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you, I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you, and I don't want to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you, cause I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you. _

Makenzee washed out her shampoo and grabbed the conditioner bottle as the next song continued, this time Jessica Simpson

…_so when I'm lying in my bed, thoughts are running through my head, and I feel the love is dead, I'm loving angels instead. And through it all, he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong, and I will fall, wherever it may take me, I know that life won't break me, when I comes to call, you won't forsake me. I'm loving angels instead. _

After rinsing of the soap suds she stepped out of the hot shower, onto the cold floor. She grabbed a towel and wrapped her body in her yellow fluffy towel. A new song filled the bathroom and she sang along

… _so she said what's the problem, baby, what's the problem I don't know well maybe I'm in love, love think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it. How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it, if it's love, love makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothin' bout love. Ohh, Come on come on, turn a little faster, Come on come on, the world will follow after, Come on come on, cause everybody's after love…_

She pulled on her clothes and wrapped her hair in another towel

…_these lines of lightening mean we're never alone, never alone, no no…_

She stood on her tiptoes to lean over the large counter and stuck her face nearly on the mirror. She began to apply eye shadow

…_yeah, yeah, yeah, oooo, oh baby, yeah, yeah, yeah, I've been looking and been searching, my baby, for the one who'll be true. Well, I thought that I had found my boy, but now I know it's not you. Cause you can see me running but you're standing still, you don't believe it's coming but you know that it will. So baby see ya, yeah, I wouldn't want to be ya, tonight, and let me make it clear yeah, you're not the one for me yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

She said to herself, "Now this is more like it." She continued bouncing to the song while carefully applying mascara and blush. When she was finished, she took he towel off her head and plugged in the blow-dryer. It took her twenty five minutes for her hair to dry completely. She unplugged the blow-dryer and plugged in the curling iron. While she waited it to heat up, she took her dirty laundry and put it in the laundry basket that had been there when the whole gang arrived. Makenzee hung up her towel and cleaned up everything else, except the hairspray. One hour and another CD later she was completely done. She grabbed her discman, her CD binder, and a long book and went downstairs. There she found the whole group of F.B.I. agents, including a somber looking Bobby, around a table. Tara was staring at her laptop screen, Sue, trying to read Lucy's and Myles whispered conversation, Jack was watching Sue watching Myles and Lucy, and Bobby was watching the ceiling. Makenzee walked past them into the sunroom in the back of the house.

It over looked a huge yard, with green grass, flowers, and trees serving as a shield from the wind. Jack leaned back in his chair to watch Makenzee. Before she reached the door he called out, "Makenzee, where do you think your going? You can't go outside."

Makenzee stopped and her shoulders slouched as she slowly turned around. "I'm going in to the sunroom. Not outside."

"Well, people outside can see inside."

"Look around Jack. There's no one here but us." She turned back to the door and entered the naturally brightened room. "Yippee." She muttered to herself. She could hear D give some orders and a moment later Bobby came into the sunroom. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed. You seem to be trying to do just that an awful lot lately."

"Whatever." She put on her head phones and drowned out all the other noise, burying her nose in a book. _What I like about you, you really know how to dance – _she switched the song. Way too 'lovey dovey' for her mood right now. _I'm wearing a disguise; I'm just your average Jane – _boring.

**Next**, _when I'm a crowd, running island by myself, signing up too loud, wishing I were somewhere else. And I can't believe, you hit me fast and hard when turned to me and say never change the way you are. Try to catch your eye, things will never look the same, now I can't deny, you're the moth and I'm the fleeing, there I go again, I should walk before I run. How can I explain, I can't stop what you begun. I'm falling through the door, flying across the floor, when you look at me suddenly it's clear, you're burning up my dreams, crazy as it seems, I don't want to be anywhere but here. Ooo, anywhere but here. What goes on inside, is a mystery no doubt, roller coaster ride, I may never work it out. Here's the brand new me, skates around and floats on air, I'm a sight to see, rainbow colors in my hair. You have set me free, the one who gets me there. I'm falling through the door, flying across the floor, when you look at me suddenly it's clear, you're burning up my dreams, crazy as it seems, I don't want to be anywhere but here. Ooo, anywhere but here is the place where my head is spinning, time is beginning to race away, you come before me, knock me off my feet, give me wing to fly, the world goes flashing by again. I'm falling through the door, flying across the floor, when you look at me suddenly it's clear, you're burning up my dreams, crazy as it seems, I don't want to be anywhere but here. Ooo, anywhere but here. I'm falling through the door, flying across the floor, when you look at me suddenly it's clear, you're burning up my dreams, crazy as it seems, I don't want to be anywhere but here. Ooo, anywhere but here… _

In the corner of her eyes she could see that Bobby was studying here intently. _**Next song**._

… _She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes…her boyfriend, he don't know anything about her…I wish that I could make her see…_

She pretended to read her book. But when he smirked, she looked up.

He said, "You might want to turn the book around."

She looked down at the book in her hand and noticed that it was upside down

…_I wish that I could make her see, she's just the flavour of the week, she makes me weak._

Embarrassed she simply closes the book,

_**Next song**…keep me burning for your love…I feel the magic when I touch your dress…black panties with an angels face…_

"It sucks anyways."

…_every time you call my name, I heat up like a burning flame…_

She thought to herself: _You're still smiling…stop please._

**Next song**…I hate you, I love, I just can't remember to forget you…think I sound crazy, maybe, whatever…it's about you, its about me, it's about everything between…it's simple confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing…I'm honest to myself is the truth is I lied…what's it all about?… It's about time that I make up my mind…think I sound crazy…I say goodbye to you with no clue…

She turned off the music. "What do you want Bobby. Really. What do you want?"

"You know what I want. And I think you want it, too. In fact, I recon you want it."

"No I don't. Not unless you want to leave."

"I want us."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Ugh." She stood up, flung open the door leading outside and was greeted by a pleasant breeze. She jumped over the three steps.

"Makenzee stop."

"Make me." She was walking fast, nearly running. By the time Bobby answered she was nearly fifteen meters away.

"I plan to." He caught up to her quickly. He stepped in front of Makenzee. "If you don't turn around right now, I will pick you up and bring you back into the house with you kicking and screaming."

She laughed of his threat and walked past Bobby. Bobby groaned, dreading – partly – what he was about to do. After Bobby caught up again he wrapped his hands around her midriff and threw her over his shoulder. Without the slightest struggle – on his part – he carried her back into the house. By the time they were inside the house, she had given up slapping, kicking and screaming. She rested her elbow on Bobby's back, and her chin on her hand. When they walked past the dinning room where the F.B.I. agents had made their office they all tried to hold back their laughs, although Levi tilted his gold head as if confused. She said with no enthusiasm, "Go ahead. Laugh." Bobby carried her up the stairs and dropped her on her large bed.

"Stay." He turned around and when he was nearly out the door, something his back. He twisted around and saw the pillow on the floor, near his feet. "Nice throw."

She still had a straight face on but when Bobby left, she couldn't stop the smile from forming. Even though she able to feel his skin against her own will, she couldn't help the leap her heart had made. And she couldn't stop the happiness flowing through her veins now. Maybe love does triumph over all.

_**Disclaimer: **_**Songs**:

**Pretty Girl: Sugarcult/Fall to Pieces: Avril Lavigne/Angels: Jessica Simpson/Accidentally In Love: Counting Crows/See Ya: Atomic Kitten/What I like About You: Lillix/One Girl Revolution: Superchick/Anywhere but Here: Hilary Duff/Flavour of the Week: American Hi-Fi/Abracadabra: Sugar Ray/It's About Time: Lillix**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own anyone other than Mak, Aiden, & Marcus.**

**Chapter 16**

_1st Thursday, 1:30 am_

_He pushed her to the ground. She winced when her hands met with the dirt. Small stones pushed their way through her skin. Tears stung her eyes. With a small voice she said, "Please, please don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone, I promise. Please," she pleaded._

_The man knelt beside her. "I don't believe you little girl."_

_"I won't tell! I won't! Please!" Her small hands folded together in a plea._

_"I know you won't tell. Because if you do, well, let's just say you'll never speak a word again."_

_Tears streamed from her eyes and she began sobbing. His rough hand grabbed her hair and he yanked her so close she could smell the stench of his breath, "Shut your mouth!" He shoved her back to the ground. "Now here's what you're going to do, when I get sick of you, I'll drop you off a little ways from your house, and you'll sneak in. If you get caught then you make something up, if you so much as think of me, I'll kill your whole damn family!" He paused for effect. "Got it."_

_She nodded her head._

_She climbed through her bedroom window, making sure she didn't make a sound. She tiptoed to the bathroom to wash up. She stretched her arms and turned on the tap. When she thought she looked clean enough she walked to the kitchen to greet her mommy. No one was there. She walked to her daddy's office and sighed in relief. She skipped over to him and shook his shoulder's thinking that he was sleeping. He didn't wake. "Daddy, wake up!" She shook him harder and he fell of the chair, revealing the knife in his chest. She screamed louder than she ever thought she could. She ran out the room in search of mommy. She flung open the door to the master bedroom. A man was holding a knife to her mommy's throat. "Mommy!" She started to run to her but the man pushed the knife harder against her throat._

_"Now, we wouldn't want to do anything stupid, would we?" the man said._

_"You said you wouldn't hurt them!"_

_"I lied." He slit her mothers throat, right there in front of her eyes. Blood sprayed onto her clothes._

_"MOOOMMMMMYYYYYY!" The man walked towards her and said, "Remember, I can still kill your sister, granny, and grandpa, …and you, if you talk." She saw the handle of the knife move towards her in slow motion .She let out one more scream. Blackness._

Makenzee's eyes flew open. Sweat matted her hair to her forehead. She sat up turned, on the lamp and rubbed her eyes. The door flung open and Bobby rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You screamed." Bobby knelt in front of her.

"Oh. It was nothing. Nightmares, that's all." _Please believe me, please believe me._

He looked at her skeptically. "That's all?" He asked sarcastically. He became somber. Bobby looked down, then back into her eyes. "Look, Mak, this isn't the first time you've screamed in your sleep, it's just the first time you've screamed this loud and woken up."

"Oh." Makenzee said. "How often did I wake you?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters I what these nightmares are about. Makenzee, I need you to trust me, please tell me the truth."

"I don't remember," she lied. "When I wake up, I forget what the nightmare was about."

He shook his lightly. He wrapped her in his arms and she linked her fingers behind his neck. "Go back to sleep," he whispered.

She nodded. He kissed her on her hairline and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Bobby lay back on his bed and he stared at the ceiling. _What happened to you that you wake up screaming, Mak._ He wished he could take her pain away, erase her memories of whatever was scaring her, and hold her for the rest of time.

1st Friday 2 pm

The team was sitting at the table. Bobby was watching every move that Makenzee was making. Right now she was sitting in the living room watching Oprah. Bobby had this tingling feeling that Makenzee was lying about the nightmare. Ever since she woke up this morning she had been acting differently. First sign: she didn't sing in the shower. Sign two: she didn't want her favorite cereal. Sign three: she drank coffee instead of tea and didn't even notice.

In the corner of his eye Bobby saw Tara's eyes widening as she leaned into to computer screen.

"Uh, guys. I think I found a few answers." She checked to see if Makenzee was paying attention over her shoulder. Quietly she said, "I think Makenzee knows more than she's leading on."

**_A/N: _Review if ya liked it and want more!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

1st Friday 2:30 pm

Bobby sat downacross fromMakenzee and turned off the TV. "Hey, I was-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"About your parents. Why didn't you tell me? You know you can trust me."

"I thought I could trust you but you proved that wrong, didn't you?" She stood up and stormed up the stairs. Bobby didn't hesitate to follow her.

"Makenzee, you're not getting away that easily. And I'm not apologizing for lying to you. You know why I did."

"I know why, but that doesn't make it O.K."

"You're not making this about me, Mak. This is about you not telling us that you knew who was stalking you."

"I don't know! What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll tell me who killed your parents."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can, Makenzee." Bobby followed Makenzee into her bedroom.

She screamed, "No! I can't! Don't you get it! Even if I give you a vague description he'll kill Aiden! Got it! You want me to kill my own sister! I can't, I already got my parents killed! It's my fault that Aiden never knew her mom! Or never got a piggy back ride on her daddy's shoulders! I can't take away her life, too." She slumped down onto the cushioned bench by the window. She dropped he head into her hands and began to sob. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Bobby's heart filled with sorrow. He slowly walked over to her and picked her up. He sat down and pulled Makenzee onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her so tight he was afraid that he might crush her. "I'm sorry, Mak. I'm so sorry."

"Why?" She leaned back and looked at him.

"Because I didn't protect you, I could've helped you get through this."

"No, Bobby, you couldn't. I was barely in kindergarten. I had a tough childhood, alright. But luckily me and Aiden found good foster parents, they were real nice. A little on the old side, but they both had hearts of angels." She smiled faintly, but it died quickly.

"I'm here now, if you need anything, just ask. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

Makenzee rested her head on his shoulder. She whispered, "Promise."

He lifted her chin with a finger. "Can I get a smile from you."

"Can I get a rain check?"

"Nope."

She involuntarily smiled.

He smiled back, "Much better." Their eyes connected. He leaned his head forward, then stopped, to see if she would respond. She did. Makenzee's head leaned forward. When their lips touched it was like everything dire and evil was destroyed. It felt like the very first kiss again. Bobby's hand pulled her closer, resting on the back of her head. She ran her fingers along Bobby's jaw. His free hand rested on her thigh sending electricity shooting through her veins. When the kiss ended, Bobby held Makenzee's frail body in his arms. She relaxed her head on his shoulder, Bobby's arm around her back. They sat there until Makenzee fell asleep. Bobby lowered her onto the bed. He stared down at her, taking in her beautiful features. He inhaled, then bending over, kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door.

* * *

1st Friday 6:45 pm

Sue scrubbed the pot with all the strength she possessed. A hand touched her shoulder, she turned her head towards Jack.

"Need help?"

Sue let out a puff, "Probably. I didn't know what I was getting into when I volunteered to wash the dishes."

Jack laughed and rubbed Sue's arms. He took the pot from her hands, he said, "Why don't we just let the dishwasher take care of this, hmm?"

"Hey, if you can get a machine to get the food off of that thing, all the more power to you."

"Of course I can." He opened the dishwasher and pulled out the racks. After he moved around a few other dishes, he fit the pot in snuggly. He turned on the dishwasher.

"Simple as pie."

"We'll see." Sue clapped his hands together. "So! Do you feel like a walk?"

Jack looked deep into Sue's clear blue eyes. "I feel like I'm falling for a beautiful angel who just happens to be standing in front of me when she should be floating in heaven."

He said softly.

Sue read Jacks lips intently as she was given what she had wanted so desperately and dreamt about a countless amount of times. He continued, now also using ASL which made it that much more intimate.

"A very wise man once told me it was falling in love because you feel like everything is spinning around but when you are in love everything comes into focus. Well, I'm completely focused now, my heart is clear. He also said that you get this feeling that keeps you from breathing when you see your woman, but now… I can hardly move." He paused. "I am truly, madly, completely and wholly in love. I love you, Sue Thomas."

Jack could swear that the heavens in which she belonged had opened up overhead when he saw her lips part into the most gorgeous smile he's ever seen.

"Jack, I don't know when exactly when I fell in love with you, but," Sue let out a frustrated sigh, searching for the right words to come to her. When her brain failed, she allowed her heart to take over, "just kiss me, Jack, kiss me now."

He did.

Lips touching, mouths exploring, heart and soul joining.

Sue not only tasted Jack, she tasted freedom, utter happiness, and completion. With the sun shining through the window onto her sun kissed hair, her body wrapped in Jacks arms and him in hers, she truly felt like she was walking through the gates into the Promised Land. Only Jack was her honey, and love her milk.

The kiss ended and they searched each others eyes for what their tongues would not reveal.

Sue whispered, "It gets better every time."

"I can't wait for the next one," Jack agreed.

"Patients, Jack, Patients. You can't have everything all at once." There was a smile behind the voice but it still disappointed Jack vastly. She turned around and began walking to the stairs leading downstairs; before she got there she turned around and asked, "Where did you learn all that sign language?"

"Uh, I, sort of, knew what I wanted to say so I practiced."

Sue laughed lightly,_ I can always expect you to come prepared. _And she was gone.

* * *

1st Friday 12:30 pm

Makenzee swallowed a bite of her sub. "His hair was blonder, like he had been in the sun all summer long. You know, brown, but he had blonde streaks." She paused while Tara made the adjustments on the computer. After twenty minutes of a heated discussion (More like Makenzee screaming at Bobby, Bobby sitting there, saying a few words here and there) Bobby had persuaded Makenzee to give them a description, which really was all that Makenzee could give her. She saw her enemy form in front of her eyes. "His eyes were darker." Cruel.

Tara looked at Makenzee for an explanation. "How is it?"

Makenzee swallowed the lump in her throat, she put the rest of her sub on the dinning table and said, "That's him." She stood up and left the room. His face remained in her mind, refusing to let her see the tall man standing right in front of her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 18**

"Whoa, shiela," Bobby held his arms out after Makenzee walked into him, literally. "You okay?" He bent down to look directly into her clouded eyes.

"Yeah, no, I don't know." She breathed in a heavy gulp of air. "Just after seeing his face, well, it brought back memories. Bad ones."

"It went that bad?"

"Well, I don't know if it went bad, I gave a pretty darn good description."

"You remembered his face that well?"

"I couldn't forget. And it's not just his face I remember, his breath reeked of beer and onions, he was tall, and he looked strong. Like he worked out." Makenzee said. "I remember everything. Probably too well for my own good."

Bobby wrapped her delicate body in his sturdy arms, trying to absorb the pain from her heart in order to lighten her load. It almost worked. Makenzee rested her cheek on his hard chest, feeling the rise and fall of it, hearing the beating of his heart. The heart that secretly loved her. The heart that she loved. The man that she would die for in a second.

"You wanna watch a movie to get your mind off of it?"

Makenzee raised her head to look at Bobby, "Yeah," she whispered. "Just not Bambi."

"Aww, now here I thought I had finally gotten through to you, apparently I was mistaking."

Makenzee laughed. He loved that laugh; it was like music, filled his ears with a new sweetness that he had never experienced before. "I can become set in my ways." Makenzee admitted.

"Well then, what would you propose?"

"Hmm," she thought about it, "Actually, how about no movie?"

Slowly he said, "Alright. Then what do you feel like doing?"

Makenzee wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on Bobby's chest again. "I just want to stay like this, forever."

"Can we at least sit? Me feet are gonna get tired."

"Umm-hmm. The couch is fine," she mumbled, her cheek squishing against Bobby's body. He led her to the living room and sat down, pulling Makenzee on his lap. With her feet hanging over the edge, her arms around Bobby's neck, her head leaning on Bobby's shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around Makenzee's side, neither of them had ever been happier. He kissed her hairline and she smiled, to relaxed to say anything. He longed to tell her that he loved her, but he wanted to share his feelings with her over a romantic evening, one that she would never forget.

**_The Plan: Part One _**

Lucy and Tara tried to hide their giggling. On their tiptoes they ran from the living room doorway and into the bathroom. They shut and locked the door behind them.

"Did you see them?" Tara asked Lucy in a rushed whisper. "Oh, they were so cute, they are so cute."

"It's like the perfect couple." Lucy agreed 110 percent.

"So now. We have to figure out a way and a place for Bobby to tell Mak that he loves her."

"But how do we know that he does love her?"

"Lucy!" Tara swatted her friends arm. "Do you see the way he looks at her? If Bobby ever looked at me that way, I know I would fall for him right then and there."

"Okay," Lucy rubbed her chin. After a few moments she exclaimed, "A candle light dinner!"

"With dancing!"

"Can Bobby dance?"

"Can Makenzee dance?" Tara asked.

"Who cares?"

"True. All you have to do is stand there and sway from side to side."

"Sooo, when will this all take place?" Lucy asked

"Well, we need some time to collect supplies." Tara suggested. "And we'll need to figure out a meal plan! They can have the dinner in the sunroom! "

"We should get Sue, she'd love to be apart of this!"

"Yeah, but she can't tell Jack." Tara warned. "Luc, you go get her, I'll stay here and think up anything else we'll need."

"Okay," Lucy pointed a finger at Tara, "I'll be right back." She opened the door just as Myles was walking past. He stopped and leaned around Lucy to see who else was in there.

"What are-" Myles began but thought better off it. "Uh, never mind."

"Hey Myles," Lucy said, ignoring Myles hilarious facial expression, "have you seen Sue?"

"No, and why do you want her in their too? You know what, I don't want to know." He walked off shaking his head. Lucy shrugged and ran off to find Sue. She quietly ran around the large house when she finally snuck up on Sue – with Jack. She squinted, _When did this happen_? She cleared her throat and Jack looked up, Sue turned around when she noticed that he was distracted. She blushed.

"Sue.Tara and Ineed your help."

"Uh, sure. I'll be right there."

"Hurry up. Kiss good-bye and come. I'll be waiting in the hall." She gestured with her hands to rush it. She stepped out in the hall and Makenzee passed by. Lucy smiled.

"Hey, Makenzee."

"Hey." She peered into the room. "Huh, so they finally got together, eh."

"Yeah, it's about time, isn't it?"

"Yep." And she continued walking. A few seconds later Bobby came jogging past.

"Hey Luce, you didn't happen to see which way Mackie went, did ya?"

"That way," she pointed down the hall. "Why?"

"Uh, I may have upset her."

"Really? She didn't seem that upset before."

He sighed exuberantly, "Thank everything that is good in this world. Then it really was a giggle I heard when she walked away."

"What happened?"

"Uh, you wouldn't understand."

"I think you're probably right." Lucy smirked, nodding.

He dashed off to find Makenzee. Lucy could hear Makenzee's playful scream then her laughing coming from down the hall. Sue came out and Lucy got down to business, explaining their task as they walked to the bathroom. Tara was sitting on the counter when they arrived. "Okay," she said, "I think two people should prepare the meal, another occupy her."

Sue asked, "But how are we going to get her to wear something dressy without blowing it?"

"Uh, we'll tell her that some very important people are coming over for dinner and we all have to dress up in something nice." Tara said.

"And what do we tell her when we bring her to the sunroom?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing!" Sue said. "Bring Makenzee there and leave her there."

"I like it!" Tara said. "And what do we tell Bobby?"

Silence filled the squished bathroom. Lucy tilted her head thinking, Sue scratched hers, Tara twirled her hair.

Suddenly Lucy perked up, "We can tell him the same thing; someone very important is coming for dinner, and when we shove him into the sunroom, and he sees Makenzee…"

In unison they said, "They'll both forget whatever we told them!"

They burst out laughing just when the door that Sue was leaning on flung open and she dropped to the ground. Jack, Myles, and D were standing there with amused expressions on their faces, Jack helped Sue up.

"Now would you please tell us what is going on?" Myles said annoyed.

"We can't," Tara said in between gasp for air from laughing.

"Why not?" D asked.

"Because, this is a task for women with intellectual intelligence." Sue said.

"And I am 110 sure that none of you are women." Lucy said.

"Or have intellectual intelligence for that matter." Tara added.

"Right." Jack said, frowning.

"We're never going to get it out of you women are we?" D asked.

"Nope!" They all said in accord.

**_A/N: _Thanx for the great reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: _Same thing as always. **

**Chapter 19**

1st Saturday, 4:30 pm

_**The Plan: Part Two**_

Makenzee turned the page. Oh…my…word! Can this book get any worse?" She read more, then decided, Apparently it can! And she shut the book. Tara ran in.

"Makenzee! What are you wearing?"

Mak looked at her pajamas. "I'm lazy. What's your excuse?"

"Very funny. Mak, don't you remember?" She waited for a reaction. None. "The really important meal I told you about?"

Makenzee stared at her with a blank expression on her face.

"You forgot!" Tara screamed.

Makenzee slowly said, "Noooo, in order for me to forget something, I have to be told something."

"Your just full of jokes today. And yes, I did tell you, but your memory problem isn't the issue now, we need to get you dressed." Tara grabbed Makenzee's hand and pulled her up. "We have only a few hours to do your hair and get you dressed so hurry up!"

Makenzee stumbled after her.

* * *

Lucy and Sue peeked from out of the kitchen when Tara successfully got Makenzee upstairs. 

"Okay," Sue said. "We now have the house to ourselves. The men are golfing, Makenzee's getting ready, and we are ready to make food!"

"Right." Lucy said. "So…where do we start?" They looked at the kitchen, there was food everywhere – well not really food, bits and pieces of food was more like it.

Sue sighed, "I have no idea." She walked to the counter and peered into one of the bowls. "What is this for, anyways?"

"I have no idea. Tara was so hung up on playing matchmaker she didn't even realize she was mixing stuff together."

"I have an idea," Sue said. "How about we call a catering company and let them take care of everything."

Lucy exclaimed, "Perfect!" She headed for the phone.

1st Saturday, 4:30 pm

Bobby swung his golf club, and the ball soared in the air after the two connected together. "Yep," hesquinted against the bright sun, watching the ball landonly inchesaway from the hole, "and that, mates, is how it's done."

Jack, Myles and D all winced. Jack said, "I didn't know we were in the presence of a pro."

"Most don't."

"That's hardly a pro," Myles disagreed.

"Don't worry about it, Myles," D said, "someday we'll all be just as good as him."

"Well, when you do," Bobby smirked, "you let me know."

Myles grunted. "Right. I'll be honored," he said sarcastically. He stepped up and prepared for the swing.

He wound up and just before the ball and club made contact Bobby 'coughed', "I love Lucy!"

The tactic worked, Myles' golf ball went far off course into a man made forest. Bobby laughed, Jack and D smirked.

"Oh, well that was real mature, Bobby," Myles said.

"When have you known me to be mature?"

"That is probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" Myles said.

"Yeah, buddy," Jack said, "you sort of walked into that one."

"Meh, life goes on." Bobby shrugged.

On the long walk back to the entrance hall and the friends had run out of stuff to talk about, Bobby decided to go out on a limb. "So what do you mates think of Makenzee?"

Jack was the first to answer. "I think she's good for you."

"I agree," D said, "although I'm not sure what Garrett would think of it."

"Not sure? You think he doesn't know?" Myles said, taking the focus. After seeing the looks on the mens faces he faces he sighed and continued. "Who doesn't know? Of course Ted Garrett is pretending not to know. And no, not because he likes Ms. Fields, but because he knows that if you two ever broke up it would effect the way you work."

"Hmm." Bobby thought about it. "Works for me! And what's up with you and Sue, Jack?"

"Huh? Nothing, what are you talking about?" Jack denied.

"Jack," D said, "we all know that there's something going on between you and Ms. Thomas. All we want to know is how is it?"

"Uh," Jack thought about it.

"Come on, mate," Bobby pestered, a smirk on his lips. "Spill."

Myles sighed exasperatedly, "You sound like a teenage schoolgirl."

Bobby ignored him and looked at Jack expectantly, "So…"

"Let's just say, I've never been happier in my whole entire life, and the kisses…wow." He dished out.

"Aha! Knew it!" Bobby punched the air.

**_A/N: _Keep reviewing! thanks to those who are, right now you're the only motivation i'm getting for me to continue!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: _Same as always. **

**_Chapter 20_**

1st Saturday, 6: 35 p.m.

**The Plan in Action**

Makenzee struggled to regain her balance after Tara shoved her into the sunroom. She caught her breath when she saw the room. It was candlelit; there were red roses in dainty flower pots. She heard Bobby's voice as he asked Tara what he was doing in the sunroom. The door flung open and Bobby was shoved in. He looked at Makenzee confused.

She laughed at his facial expression. "It appears that we've been set up."

"Yeah, by the looks of it." Bobby agreed. "So, where's the food?"

"I'm guessing we'll get it yet."

An angry voice sounded from the other sound of the door, "You'll get it after you compliment Makenzee on her outfit!"

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized to Makenzee. He scanned her, head to toe. Then it registered; it was the dress from the mall that she tried on. "You do look very beautiful, amazing. I knew you'd be a knock-out in that dress."

She spun around, much like she had done with Aiden, "You like it?"

"I love it." He sat Makenzee down in her chair, he sat across from her. Bobby held her hands in his. The door opened and they were served food. "Umm," he took a bite, "this is delicious."

"Mm-hmm." She agreed. They ate their food together, speaking in between bites. Bobby stopped for a moment and watched, amused as Makenzee slurped up a long string of Spaghetti noodles. He grinned, How did I become so lucky? When she noticed him staring at him. She tried not to laugh and choke on her food. "What?"

"I just can't believe I found someone like you." He saw Makenzee begin to blush, "I don't deserve you."

"And I don't deserve you, but nevertheless, I won't let it change the way I feel about you, Bobby."

"Speaking of which, Makenzee, there's been something I've wanted to tell you for sometime, and I rekcon now would be as good a time as any other." She looked at him, the hope evident in her eyes, He rubbed her hand with his thumb, "Makenzee Catherine Fields-" he was cut off when the door flew open and Jack came in, apology written all over his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, Makenzee, you have a call." Jack said. Bobby stood up and Makenzee did too. He led the two of them into the living room. Myles handed Makenzee the phone. She saw the recording machines rolling as she put it to her ear.

With a surprising bravery she opened her mouth to speak, but instead of her voice, a gunshot overflowed the sound waves.

**_A/N: _Review if you liked it! Thanks to those who do review, i would like to personally like to thank those from the depths of my heart, you have no idea how much a few (nice) wordscan brighten my day! **


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: _same as always**

**Chapter 21**

_1st Saturday, 7:00 p.m._

Bobby threw himself over Makenzee's body, shielding her from the flying glass and shooting bullets. Jack did the same to Sue and Myles to Lucy. D to Tara. Jack, Myles D, and Tara pulled out their guns, Bobby reached for his holster but Makenzee grabbed his arm. From under him she said, "You're shot!"

All head turned to the pair. He waved it off, "Just nicked me, that's all." The agents split up to search the premises except for Sue and Lucy – who didn't have guns – and Tara who was ordered to stay with the women.

* * *

Makenzee was sitting stiffly on the couch when Bobby returned, his arm already bandaged. He kneeled in front of Makenzee and rubbed her arm. "Hey, sheila, how are you?"

"Okay. How's your arm?"

"It's fine, don't worry about me."

"How can I not, Bobby? You were shot!"

"Hey, hey." He looked into her eyes that were brimming with tears. "But I'm fine. This is just another day at work. I'm fine."

"You better be." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. He rubbed her back with one hand, the other rested on the back of her head. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"You'll never have to find out. I promise." He whispered, "I promise."

Unfortunately the team found nothing. Luther was gone, once again.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: _same as always.**

**Chapter 22**

1st Monday, 4 a.m.

Makenzee was woken up by the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the end table. She turned on the lamp, squinting at the sudden light. She gabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Mak…" a weak voice said.

"Aiden?" She sat up. "Aiden where are you?"

Aiden gasped, "Remember," was all she said and the phone went dead. Makenzee stared out the window. Remember…what on earth? Then it hit her. Remember! Of course! The warehouse!

She quietly changed her clothes and slipped on a pair of sneakers. Before she left, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote three words: I'm sorry, Bobby. After a few other trips Makenzee tiptoed down the stairs and into the garage. She pressed the button to open the garage door, wincing when it squeaked. She started the car with the keys she had grabbed on the way. She turned off the lights and drove down the long driveway. When she got on the road she turned them back on and sped up, causing dirt to fly into the cool air.

She concentrated on the task in front of her. Thirty minutes later she was where her nightmare had began, and where it would end.

_1st Monday, 4:10 a.m._

Bobby woke up from the pain of his wound. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and went to the bathroom after he pulled on some clothes to grab a glass of water. When he passed Makenzee's room and noticed the door was open. Curious, he slowly opened it all the way. His eyes widened and he turned on the lights. He ran to Jack's room, thinking he would be asleep but he found him and Sue sitting on his bed, signing to each other. Guilty faces replaced theirs as if they were caught up staying past their bedtime. He would tease them later. "Makenzee's gone."

"What?" They said in unison.

He went to wake D, then Tara, Lucy, and Myles. They all met in Mak's room. Tara held up a note and gave it to Bobby. He rubbed his face, then thought of something. He dashed out of the room and came back a few seconds later. "She took my gun! I can't believe it!"

Lucy was staring at Makenzee's cell phone then said, "She got a call ten minutes ago by…" Lucy read the number, "hey, isn't that Aiden's number?"

Bobby swore under his breath, no one heard but Sue smiled weakly. He mouthed sorry. Sue walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder. "We'll find her."

"We just have to think." Five minutes passed when suddenly Bobby turned to Tara and grabbed her shoulders. "Can you find out where Makenzee was taken when she was kidnapped?"

"Uh, yeah, just give me a few minutes." They rushed downstairs and Tara turned in her laptop. Bobby paced the room until finally Tara said, "Here! I got it!"

Bobby rushed over to her. "I think I know where that is."

Jack asked, "Are you thinking that Luther brought Aiden to the same place he brought Mak?"

"Yeah, think about it. This whole thing has been about her childhood, and it all started there." He ran to the garage but didn't bother showing his surprise when one of the cars was missing. Bobby flung open the driver's side door and jumped in. Jack got in the passenger side, and Sue climbed in the back.

Jack turned to face her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming. Myles and D can take the extra car." And they did. Bobby drove as fast as the car would take them and twenty five minutes later they stopped at a large warehouse. Bobby jumped out but Jack grabbed his arm and told him to slow down or they would give themselves away. Sue began to follow but Jack stopped her. "Stay here, Sue."

"But-"

"No. Stay, keep Levi company."

He turned around but Sue flung him back, facing her. "Don't get hurt, Jack."

He softened when he saw the worry in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her hard, then grudgingly left.

They quietly searched the building when Bobby heard voices. He pointed in the direction, gun in hand. They crept up to it. They were right outside the door.

They heard a loud gunshot and Bobby flung the door open and ran into the room, but stopped dead in his tracks when the sight in front of him registered.

_1st Monday, 4:35 a.m._

Makenzee stopped the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. She quietly walked through the large warehouse as she struggled to ward off the blackness that was threatening her mind. She followed her memories to the door near the back. When she opened it she froze.

"Hello, Makenzee. You remember Aiden?"

**_A/N: _Thank you soo much 'Kate and 'jesus chick' for all of your reviews! you gals are awesome:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: _Ya know the drill. **

**Chapter 23**

_1st Monday, 4:25 a.m._

"Luther." She reassured herself that she still had Bobby's gun tucked into her waistband in the back, under her large sweater.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it! And I think I speak for Aiden, too."

Makenzee looked at her sister. Her hair was matted with blood; her mouth was taped shut with duct tape. Tears made thin lines through the dirt on her cheeks. "Aiden," she whispered.

"So, tell me Mackie, how's Bobby doing?" Luther said. She didn't answer. "Not talking to me, are you? Hmm, we can change that."

"Why are doing this?"

"Because you lied, I don't like liars. They can rot in hell."

"At least tell me why you brought us back here."

"Well, this place has so many good memories already, I figured, why not add a few more. Besides, you'll never have to worry about coming here again. Well, more like you'll never leave here again." He snickered, "How well do you remember this place, Mak? Hmm? The dirt; I'm sure it would sting jsut as much as it did when it dug into your ittie bittie hands so many years ago. Maybe you'll get lucky, maybe you can experience that pain again. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy," Luther taunted.

"All you care about is control. You crave on it!" Makenzee said. "But you don't have control anymore. I think you knew that, that's why you took Aiden. Because I was slipping out of your grasp. But guess what, Luther, bringing me back to the same place you first tried to destroy isn't gonna work. It didn't work then, and it won't work now. Face it, as much as you want me to be, I'm not a child anymore."

"Yes, inside you are."

"No," Makenzee gripped her hand over Bobby's gun. "I'm not, and you can't handle that!"

"Don't raise your voice to me!"

"See, you need to control me! You're crazy!"

"Do you know what I did to the last person who called me crazy? I destroyed her! I ruined her life, kidnapped her child, killed him, and then killed her! Slaughtered her is more like it," he laughed at the memory, sending chills up Makenzee's spine. "And no one found out. No one even knows she's dead. They think she took her kid and ran away to New Zealand. And no one will find you either." He said. "So, which one of you should I kill first?" He counted, waving his gun from Aiden to Makenzee, "Einee meenie miinie moe, ah, what the hell," he looked at Aiden.

Luther raised the gun to her head and closed his finger over the trigger. The deafening sound of gunfire filled the warehouse.

**_A/N: _Hope y'all liked it. One chappie to go...if ya want it, i think ya know what certain little button to press and what keys to hit! hint hint, thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Discliamer: _dido, again**

**Chapter 24**

_1st Monday, 4:45 a.m._

"I think hell reserved a spot for you Luther. Wouldn't want you to loose it." Makenzee said, her arm outstretched, the gun still smoking. Marcus Luther lay on the floor, dead. Aiden tied to a chair. Sue caught Jack by surprise when she ran past him to free Aiden. You can always count on Sue to ignore everything and anything you just told her, he shook his head.

Bobby rushed to Makenzee and took the gun from her hands. She forced her eyes to move from the body to Bobby's eyes. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "Hey," he said so softly, "are you okay?"

"I think so." Makenzee whispered. Tears began streaming down her cheeks and Bobby hugged her tightly, she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. "I was so scared," she said with a wobbly voice.

"It's over, all over." Bobby reassured her. "I'm here, it's okay." He reluctantly let her go when Aiden was free from the chair. Makenzee ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Did he hurt you?" Makenzee pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Not that much," but her knees collapsed beneath her and Makenzee held her up until D and Myles came to help. Just in time they heard the two ambulances pull up. Paramedics ran into the building and helped Aiden onto the stretcher. Makenzee ran along with them, holding Aiden's hand, but had to let go when they pulled her into the ambulance.

She watched the other pair of paramedics carry the body of Marcus Luther into the ambulance. She felt Bobby's arm wrap around her waist from behind her and she rested her head against his chest. She covered his hands with hers.

"Thank you for finding me." She said.

"Speaking of which," he turned around, "never ever leave me again! You got that?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Never." She promised.

"Hey," he lifted her chin with his finger, "keep your chin up." He scanned her body. "Do you need to get checked up?"

"No, he didn't touch me. But can we talk about something else, please?" Makenzee pleaded.

"Yes." He looked into her blue eyes. "I love you, Makenzee."

"You do?"

"Yes, with everything I've got, I love you."

"I love you, too." And she raised her head and kissed him. He held her close when their lips parted. He swore to never let her go again.

* * *

Jack walked up to Sue. "Hey."

"Hi." She answered. "How are you?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Tired, but other than that, I'm good, considering what we just witnessed." Her gaze saw Bobby and Makenzee. "They're really good for each other, aren't they?"

"Yeah," he kept looking at Sue, he tapped her arm to get her attention. "Please don't ever do that again. When I tell you to stay, please stay." Sue looked at Jack, "Knowing you're safe is what's keeping me sane."

Sue smiled apologetically. "I'll try." She kissed Jack, wrapping her arms around his waist. He held her close, refusing to let go for the world.

**_THE END_**

**_A/N: _I hope you liked it! Thank you for everyone who has been followingmy stories and especially to those who have taken the time to review! You guys are the only reason i continued and finished this story! Give yoursleves a pat on the back! THANK YOU:) :) :) :)**


End file.
